Resurrección
by Hessefan
Summary: No podía revivir a un muerto, pero al menos tenía la posibilidad de regenerar a un moribundo. Eran los únicos que sabían que en su sangre estaba el virus. "Somos la Legión, nosotros dos. No te dejaré solo, estaré en el mundo cuando despiertes", fueron sus palabras; pero el mundo no se detiene, incluso para un titán cristalizado. *BL*Eren/Levi* Capítulo 8: Viejo Mundo.
1. Entre los muertos

**Resurrección**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no kyojin desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Hajime Isayama.

**Prompt**: "Eres la única persona que conozco en esta ciudad... y en el mundo". [Fandom Insano]

**Beta:** Kaith Jackson.**  
**

**Advertencias & Notas**: Muy probable que termine siendo un _What if_? a futuro (no estoy en la mente de Hajime así que no sé qué son los titanes, de dónde viene y qué buscan de nosotros). Rating T de comienzo, pero es muy probable que cambie más adelante y termine siendo un K (¿?) Sí, claro *sarcasmo*, llegará al M por lo menos (dicen que el límite es el cielo). Posibles spoilers del manga, pero hay mucho que será invención (de ahí a que exista una gran posibilidad de que esto termine siendo un _what if_?). Muerte de (muchos) personajes. Pinta muy _angst_, pero no se lo crean. En general no se dejen llevar por lo que "ven", nada es lo que parece.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **"Entre los muertos".

* * *

Abrió los ojos sintiendo que había pasado demasiadas vidas inconsciente. El cuerpo no le respondía, pero podía oler la sangre, oír el silencio y paladear una derrota incomparable en esa aparente victoria.

Intentó apretar los puños, obligándose a reaccionar; pero a duras penas logró ladear la cabeza. El panorama ante sus ojos era desolador. Cadáveres por doquier adornaban un nuevo camposanto. Su propio cuerpo tardaría en regenerarse y hasta que eso no ocurriese le resultaría imposible caminar.

Sus brazos ya no estaban, tampoco sus compañeros o el enemigo tan recelado al que la humanidad le había temido hasta entonces y al que le habían obligado a enfrentar. Supo, apenas logró pararse, que era el único que seguía en pie.

Decidió aferrarse con uñas y dientes a esa ligera esperanza anidándose en él. Era su cordura, lo único que le quedaba. Ni Mikasa, ni Armin… a su alrededor todo era destrucción, era muerte, era madera siendo comida por el fuego, restos apilados y cuervos sobrevolando su cabeza.

_Los que conoces están muertos_, le dijo la voz de su consciencia.

Incluido el titán simio y su propio padre; pero en esa marea de angustia y desesperación alguien agonizaba bajo los escombros. Vio una mano moviéndose y el emblema tan característico de la Legión.

Alguien vivía… no estaba solo. No todavía.

Quitó con ansiedad las vigas, apartándolas, no fue ligera la sensación de _déjà vu_, a tal punto que por un instante temió encontrar a su madre enterrada allí.

—¡S-Sargento!

Una sonrisa se dibujó un sus labios, una nerviosa y perturbada que contrarrestaba con las lágrimas que sus ojos necios se empecinaban en derramar; como si llorar fuera a revivir a los muertos.

Los ojos de Rivaille, dilatados, se posaron en la figura que lo contemplaban con horrorosa consternación. Sentir alivio, en el umbral de la muerte, por haber cumplido con su trabajo era lo único que le quedaba a él. Así como a Eren todo ese odio carcomiéndole las entrañas.

—Idiota —murmuró.

Quien había sido el mejor soldado de la Legión, tal vez el único en el presente, cerró los ojos sintiendo consuelo de no haberle fallado a Irvin, ni mucho menos a Eren.

Ninguna muerte, al final, había sido en vano.

—Sargento, resista… yo… —miró hacia los costados, la desesperación había cobrado forma; lucía como la noche que los envolvía, aterradora y fría.

Estaban muy lejos de las Murallas y de cualquier ayuda médica.

—Imbécil —¿Solo insultos tenía para él? ¿Solo desprecio? La voz entrecortada por el dolor—, no salgas corriendo, no tiene sentido.

—No diga eso, yo iré en busca de…

—No puedo mover mis piernas.

Eren tuvo miedo de mirar, pero lo hizo. En efecto, bajo las ruinas, donde debería haber piernas, solo había un amasijo de carne. La sangre brotaba por una herida abierta en el estómago. Comprendió, en ese preciso instante, que ninguna ayuda médica valdría en esas circunstancias.

Volvió a llorar, sin importarle hacerlo frente al Sargento, sin importarle quedar como un niño inmaduro y temeroso. En el fondo lo era, seguía siendo el mismo Eren que veía a su madre ser devorada por un titán, el mismo Eren que ante un tribunal le exigía a esos cerdos del culto que le cargaran a él todo el peso que ellos por cobardía no querían ni sabían sobrellevar.

Había sonado tan gallardo, tan valiente, pero la realidad era espeluznante. Eren nunca dejó de ser un chiquillo que necesitaba de constante vigilancia; si había llegado vivo hasta entonces había sido gracias a la sobreprotección de Mikasa, la ayuda de Armin, el apoyo de Irvin y la vigilancia de Rivaille.

Sin embargo…

—No quiero que muera, Sargento… no me deje solo.

—¿Todo… terminó?

El muchacho sintió, dándole a entender que el enemigo había muerto, que por fin habían logrado cumplir ese objetivo que toda la Legión por igual había tenido hasta entonces. Él podía irse en paz y Eren por fin sería libre. ¿Lo sería?

Le daba pena dejar al crío con pesada carga, pero él ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. La vida se le apagaba y no encontraba, en todo el dolor que padecía, palabras idóneas para confortar al chico. Siempre había sido al revés, solía ser él quien se acercaba a los moribundos para dedicarles algunas palabras de consuelo.

"Tu muerte no ha sido en vano".

Pero ahora, siendo él el moribundo, no hallaba palabras certeras para consolar a quien lloraba aferrado a su cuerpo. Comprendía el dolor emocional de Eren y por una extraña razón se volvió muy suyo, a tal punto que la idea de morir dejó de consolarle.

La muerte era aterradora. Comprendía Rivaille por qué el ser humano se aferraba a la vida, era un miedo tan natural.

El último recuerdo que conservó de esa vida, eran los ojos húmedos y los labios trémulos del muchacho, murmurando recuerdos y gratitudes. No logró escucharlo porque se había sumido en un silencio absoluto. Tampoco lo necesitó, en el fondo sabía lo que pretendía decirle, lo que su propia muerte le orillaba a hacer y a decir de manera insensata. Esa aplastante sensación de que era la última vez que podrían decir todo lo que callaron por orgullo o vanidad.

"Con que así es la muerte…"

De sentir ese inmenso dolor, ahora no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera oír; pero podía ver, y eso le destrozaba. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alargar su muerte y así poder contentar al joven aunque fuera unos minutos más. Contemplar esos ojos que vigilaban con atención cada uno de sus suspiros le alteraba. Alguno, tarde o temprano, sería el último. Y sabía que no podría evitarle a Eren ese dolor.

Cuando al final sucedió, Eren tuvo la sensación de que lo que había muerto era el mundo, no solo el hombre que había aprendido a admirar sin idolatría. Temía que al llegar a la Muralla se encontrase con la desagradable realidad de que ya no quedaba nadie vivo. Era un absurdo, pero la soledad en la que estaba sumido le hacía alucinar incoherencias.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna solución, la salvación. Y vio el emblema, mofándose de él. Sobre la mesa, el suero del que su padre le había hablado durante la batalla. No lo dudó.

Aunque Rivaille después lo odiara por ello… no lo dudó.

El suero no podría revivir a un muerto, pero sí regenerar a un moribundo.

**(…)**

Sentía sed y muchísimo calor, no entendía por qué, incluso no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese punto. Con lentitud empezaron a llegar imágenes a su cabeza… voces, gritos, escenas vividas. Abrió los ojos para contemplar, por unos breves segundos, la luz filtrándose a través del techo destrozado. Cada vez que una rama del árbol se mecía, los rayos le acariciaban el rostro como si fueran lengüetazos del sol.

Giró la cabeza al sentir con claridad una presencia que reconocía; no se percató en ese momento de sus sentidos agudizados.

Allí lo vio, sentado muy cerca y con la cara hundida entre las piernas encogidas. Lucía más pequeño de lo que en verdad era. Estaba sucio, olía fatal y la sangre seca ya parecía barro negro entre los dedos y las uñas.

—E-Eren —la voz le rasgó la garganta. Trató de sentarse y en ese instante lo recordó. Se miró las piernas notándolas en perfectas condiciones. La herida en su vientre era solo una marca profunda, que cicatrizaba con lentitud— ¿Qué hiciste? —cuestionó entumecido.

Y un nuevo recuerdo llegó a él. El suero con el virus adentrándose en su torrente sanguíneo, el dolor en cada vena y en cada célula que en su cuerpo se había detenido.

Eren le había salvado la vida a un precio demasiado alto, pero no podía negar que se la había salvado.

Respiró con dificultad comprendiendo lo que estar vivo significaba, que ahora en su cuerpo existía la misma corrupción por la que Eren había sido despreciado. La misma corrupción que había hecho a los titanes casi inmortales. Se permitió sentir enojo y a la vez gratitud por la osadía del joven soldado.

Recordó una conversación con Hanji sobre el tema, pero no era momento para dedicarse a lamentarse por lo que ya no se podía revertir. Reprocharle al muchacho lo que había hecho era aun más sonso. Su prioridad, en ese momento, era quitar a Eren de ese lastimoso estado.

Estiró una mano para tocarle el hombro y hacerle volver en sí. Eren lo miró, desencajado, tenía esa expresión de paranoia que tantas veces había visto en soldados que, luego de tanto padecer, debían ser internados en centros de salud.

Eso le preocupó; no le extrañaba que estuviera en shock, solo le alteraba la idea de que no lograse superar esa condición.

—Todo estará bien. —Esas palabras parecieron ser mágicas, porque Eren pestañeó regalándole una expresión más normal, llena de angustia y cansancio, pero más propia.

—Rivaille —clamó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Tranquilo, chico… todo terminó. —Le nació, de manera natural, la necesidad de tomarle de la nuca para permitirle que escondiera el rostro en su pecho.

Que llorase lo que le quedaba por llorar.

No dejaba de pensar en ello, en que todavía era muy joven, en lo injusta que había sido la humanidad a obligarle ser algo que nunca quiso ser. También en que había perdido a su mejor amigo y a su hermana, y en que estaba solo en el mundo de una manera demasiado literal, porque nadie que lo hubiera conocido en el pasado, en el presente estaba vivo.

A excepción de él.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo Eren había estado allí esperando a que el suero hiciera efecto y cada órgano destrozado dentro de su cuerpo se recompusiera? Debía ser más de lo pensado porque Eren estaba demacrado y temblaba con los labios resecos de quien no ha probado agua en más de tres días. Benditos genes que lo mantuvieron con vida.

Se separó del muchacho y le permitió esos minutos de enajenación mental mientras él trataba de encontrar una salida a tanta locura.

En lo que sería el cuartel del enemigo buscó elementos que les ayudara a llegar hasta la ciudad. Recogió los informes de Hanji, desperdigados por el suelo y trató de ignorar los cadáveres ya putrefactos de sus compañeros.

Recién le propuso a Eren salir de allí cuando en medio de su pesquisa para hallar algo qué comer se encontró con el cadáver de Mikasa Ackerman.

—No es sano estar cerca de cadáveres en estado de descomposición, podemos enfermarnos —De nuevo volvía a recordar el enorme detalle de que no eran humanos normales. Miró la jeringa en el suelo, ya vacía y usada en él. Sintió la presión en la boca del estómago y necesitó separarse de Eren para poder vomitar. Bilis, porque no tenía nada más en el estómago.

Afuera e inclinado bajo la copa de un árbol escuchó el murmullo del agua. Se dejó guiar por el sonido de un arroyuelo y, arrastrando consigo a Eren, logró llegar hasta la vera.

—Tenemos que limpiarnos un poco —le dijo con calma, mientras le quitaba los tirantes del equipo. Eren seguía temblando y respirando con dificultad, con la mirada perdida y sin voluntad. Sin esa que tanto le caracterizaba—. Hay caballos dando vueltas. Trataré de conseguir uno. Eren —le llamó la atención.

—S-Sí, Sargento.

—No me trates con tanta formalidad, creo que ya no hay necesidad de ello —era cierto, la Legión en el presente solo eran ellos dos—. Debemos comer algo, beber agua y partir cuanto antes.

No tenía sentido hablarle a Eren, lo comprendió desde el momento que despertó, pero lo hacía con el único fin de ver si conseguía hacerle reaccionar. Por ese motivo no dejó de plantearle sus ideas sobre ir en busca de algún equipo que estuviera sano, de tomar un caballo y buscar alguno de los manzaneros que habían visto de camino a la guarida del enemigo.

Había otras cuestiones, más intrínsecas y elementales, pero de momento debía encargarse de estimular a Eren. Lo demás vendría con el tiempo.

Miró hacia la nada. Estaban lejos de la muralla y llegar a ella les tomaría un par de días. Luego volvió a prestar atención al muchacho, para encargarse de él, sin ninguna obligación de hacerlo, pero con la necesidad de no dejarle caer en ese abismo que con tanto empeño se negaba a abandonar.

Después de todo, Rivaille mismo reconocía que era aterrador abrazar la soledad. La diferencia es que a él no le afectaba tanto porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ella. Había quedado huérfano desde temprana edad y a los compañeros de andanza de su precoz juventud no podía llamarles precisamente "amigos"; recién cuando conoció a Irvin pudo entender ese concepto.

Le quitó la camisola y más tarde el pantalón. Lo dejó tiritando en el sitio, encorvado y tapándose los genitales, para quitarse la chaqueta y desabrocharse la camisa.

—Entra al agua y lávate. Tienes la cara y las manos llenas de sangre.

Eren obedeció como un autómata, cuando sus pies tocaron el agua cerró los ojos deteniendo sus pasos, pero Rivaille le tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró consigo. El agua apenas les llegaba por arriba de los muslos y el chico no quería sentarse. No le obligó, en cambio tomó agua entre las manos para dejarla caer sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

Eso pareció funcionar un poco, pues Eren lo miró, como si recién reparase en que él estaba allí y, en efecto, haciendo algo que no tenía por qué hacer. Poco a poco volvía a ser el de siempre.

No lo detuvo ni se encargó él de bañarse, le relajaba sentir las gotas escurriéndose por su cabeza, el ligero hilillo recorrerle la espalda y el pecho, dándole escalofríos.

Notó que quien lo bañaba con tanta calma también estaba manchado de sangre, con lo mucho que odiaba estar sucio. Sonrió de manera tan parca e interna que Rivaille no se percató del gesto. Empezó a frotar los brazos de Eren, primero con energía, luego con suavidad, todo con el fin de quitarle la costra de sangre pegada y ya seca en la piel.

—¿Qué haremos, Rivaille?

El susodicho se permitió sentir alivio al oírle hablar. Suspiró y se tomó su tiempo para contestarle, dejó de bañarlo para empezar con su propio cuerpo. Eren entonces se dio cuenta que debía encargarse de sí mismo.

—¿Te refieres a cómo llegaremos? —cuestionó con suspicacia, pero Eren negó con la cabeza— ¿Te refieres a qué diremos cuando lleguemos? Pues… no sé… tenemos dos días para pensarlo. Algo se me ocurrirá —Alzó los hombros, con la aparente indiferencia de siempre en la mirada, que no era tal.

Como si fueran _Adanes_, salieron del río y exploraron en los alrededores para hallar prendas un poco más limpias y decentes que las que tenían. Rivaille no le permitió volver a la parte del castillo destrozado en donde estaban los cadáveres de sus amigos.

Buscaron, hasta que encontraron entre los muertos con qué vestirse.

* * *

**Oh, sí, mucho Blood plus en mi vida (desde ya que la trama no será igual o una pseudo adaptación, porque hay enormes diferencias entre un universo y otro, pero lo cierto es que sí: inspiró esto). Habrá romance, pero la pareja tardará en ser pareja. No es AU, sin embargo… no quiero spoilear mi propio fic. **

**Lo que sí pido es paciencia: antes de actualizar quiero encontrar a un beta que esté dispuesto a betear este fic y, de paso, ayudarme a no perder la línea. Puedo asegurar que tendrá su final, nunca dejé un fic inconcluso, además tengo bastante escrito (y el final muy bien pensado); es cuestión de tiempo (y de que encuentre una beta XD).**

**_EDIT: YAY! Conseguí beta :=) ¡Muchas gracias Kaith Jackson!_  
**

**No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, soy malísima para calcular, así que nunca me hagan caso cuando tiro un aproximado XD. Gracias a Petula Petunia por ayudarme a elegir un título para este fic.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Sangre corrupta

**Capítulo 2**: "Sangre corrupta".

* * *

No fue difícil encontrar, además de ropa, algo para comer y agua para beber entre tantos civiles e inocentes; conejillos de indias que habían sido masacrados en ese lugar. En el lúgubre recorrido, Rivaille fue recogiendo elementos que le parecían útiles para emprender el retorno a casa.

—Busca dos equipos de maniobra que estén en condiciones —indicó, señalando con la cabeza el cuerpo aplastado de un soldado mujer.

Las moscas que revoloteaban sobre los cadáveres se alteraban cada vez que se acercaba. El olor era insostenible, aun más la imagen de la carne corrompida. Cuando Rivaille lo vio teniendo arcadas, le ordenó dejar la tarea para ir en busca de algún caballo.

Para cuando pudieron dejar atrás el horrible cementerio, atardecía. El cielo anaranjado se extendía a lo largo de la llanura, despejada de titanes a excepción de ellos dos.

El caballo iba demasiado cargado, de esa forma el viaje sería más lento de lo pensado. Vaciaron los bolsos que habían cargado con manzanas para darle prioridad a los equipos de maniobra que no llevarían puestos, pero que Rivaille consideraba elemental. Irvin le había enseñado a ser precavido, y atravesar el campo desarmado era mucho más que ser imprudente, era ser idiota.

Rivaille tenía las amarras del corcel, Eren iba detrás de él, tratando de encontrar paz en el silencio rígido que había entre los dos. Tenían mucho por decir, demasiado por aclarar y preguntar.

Cuando el Sargento dijo algo sobre encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, Eren rompió su desquiciante silencio.

—Lo siento… —dijo y Rivaille entendió que el muchacho quería hablar de ello; pero todavía no sabía si se sentía enojado o agradecido, en tal caso el tiempo lo diría—. No quería que… muriera. Yo… no quería estar solo.

—Siempre fuiste un poco egoísta, Eren —Por sus propias palabras cayó en la cuenta que estaba enfadado. Enigma resuelto. Suspiró y frenó el caballo. Recién entonces Eren reparó en las pequeñas cabañas destrozadas que había en ese el pueblo abandonado que atravesaban.

—Estás enojado —apuntó al bajar del caballo. Rivaille no supo si había sido una pregunta o una afirmación.

—Y también agradecido.

Eren esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, pero casi de inmediato los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. El hombre frente a él se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo un sacrificio heroico por no llorar y eso le arrastró a sonreír de manera interna. Por fin Eren volvía a ser, poco a poco, quien era. El muchacho orgulloso que él conocía no derramaba lágrimas en vano. Si Eren lloraba, dominado por el odio o por el dolor, este debía ser uno incomparable.

—Sé que si estoy vivo es gracias a tu imprudente actitud. Aunque no sé si llamarlo imprudente —caviló, mientras conducía el caballo hasta un poste.

Morir era el peor de los males en ese caso y Eren no tenía nada por perder al intentarlo. Se preguntó sí, al estar en el lugar del chico, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—No pensé —titubeó—, digo, no creí que fuera a funcionar, pero Hanji me habló tanto de ello…

—Sí, dímelo a mí —dijo con una pizca de saturación, levantando apenas las cejas por un ínfimo instante de manera socarrona. ¿Quién iba a decirles que irían a extrañar las largas charlas de Hanji?

—Vi el suero que tenía mi padre y… sé que fui egoísta… —Empezó a respirar agitado, de esa manera en la que Rivaille le ayudaba a darse cuenta que estaba irritado o angustiado. Y ninguna de esas emociones le gustaba ver dominando al chico, porque lo enceguecían y lo convertían en un problema, en un terrible dolor en el culo.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas sido —murmuró con el afán de consolarlo, aunque no tuviera por qué— ¿Te arrepientes?

—No, Rivaille… jamás —aseveró con firmeza—, si no lo hubiera hecho no estarías aquí y… ahora eres lo único que yo… la única persona que-

—Bien. Entonces si tú no te arrepientes, yo no lo haré. Se podría decir que ahora somos los dos únicos titanes en el mundo —Se frotó la frente, reflexionando al respecto— Aunque la verdad es que no sé que soy. Debería leer más detenidamente los últimos informes de la loca, pero están en el cuartel y hasta que no lleguemos… no tiene mucho sentido que…

Dejó de hablar paulatinamente al ver que Eren se acercaba más a él; creyó que el chico iría a abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo, simplemente lo miró, con una expresión de abatimiento mezclada con felicidad que le inquietaba. Pasó a su lado para abrir la puerta de una cabaña que todavía tenía techo y que podía servirles de refugio provisorio.

Espantaron a las alimañas y removieron un poco el polvo reinante. A Eren no le resultó insólito verle a Rivaille limpiando con minuciosidad el rincón que había elegido para dormir, pero le extrañó que no le exigiera a él ser partícipe de esa limpieza.

El muchacho ya había atravesado por demasiado. Él también, pero no era la clase de persona que se aferraba a los afectos. Por eso mismo que Eren rompiese en llanto de vez en cuando y en más de una ocasión no le resultó llamativo. Suponía que el recuerdo de su hermana y el de sus amigos —lo irremediable de la muerte de cada uno de ellos— llegaban a él como oleadas de recuerdos amargos.

No lo minimizó ni le reprochó como hubiera hecho en el pasado, llamándole blando y demostrándole que su función allí no era llorar a los muertos. Nada de eso en el presente tenía sentido y a Rivaille mismo le costaba horrores no sucumbir a la angustia.

Comieron poco porque el llanto, el grito y el horror seguían en sus gargantas y no les permitía pasar bocado. Se acostaron sobre las telas que hacían de camastro, hombro con hombro, en esa opresora soledad que compartían.

Fue ahí que Rivaille decidió rodearle con los brazos para consolarlo, quizás porque él mismo necesitaba consuelo. Por muy soldado legendario que fuera, por muy frío y desapegado que lo juzgara la gente, él también precisaba el confort que Eren le estaba solicitando y a la vez dando, pues el muchacho también lo había tomado entre los brazos con fuerza, con una que le hacía recordar a Rivaille que Eren era un titán adiestrado; un muchacho y no un niño.

Esa ligera idea en su cabeza le llevó a abrir la boca y quebrar ese pacífico silencio, apenas interrumpido por los sollozos del crío en el que se había convertido Eren, quien sentía que volvía a tener nueve años de nuevo.

—Solo tú y yo sabemos que en mi sangre está el virus. —Eren se apartó para mirarlo y tratar de comprender lo que pretendía decirle—. Y creo que lo mejor, de momento, es que no lo sepa nadie más.

Eren asintió con energía, convencido de ello. Podían tratar a Rivaille de la misma manera en la que él había sido tratado. Podían encerrarlo o hacerle experimentos. Todavía no habían hallado una cura y no dudaban que aun había titanes guarecidos del exhaustivo exterminio. Eso de ser los dos únicos titanes era un supuesto.

—Hay una cueva, cerca de aquí… a cinco kilómetros del arroyuelo que acabamos de pasar —No entendía por qué estaba develando un escondite que ni a Irvin le había revelado; quizás porque la intuición le llevaba a ser precavido. El camino ante ellos era incierto, incluso más de lo que de por sí lo era hacía apenas un día atrás—. Ahí escondí dinero suficiente para no necesitar depender de la Legión por un buen tiempo.

—¿Qué pasará conmigo cuando… lleguemos?

—No lo sé —confesó Rivaille—, ni siquiera sé si vale la pena volver.

—¿Nada de lo que hicimos, ninguna de las muertes, sirvió de algo?

—Saber parte de la verdad. ¿No te consuelas con eso?

—Saber que el humano es la peor basura no me consuela, Rivaille —se quejó, acurrucándose en el sitio y llevando la cabeza hasta que su frente chocó con el pecho del hombre.

—Yo siempre lo supe, así que no me conmueve saber la verdad.

—Todo este tiempo el enemigo fue…

—Sí, la misma humanidad.

—Todo este tiempo… —murmuró Eren, encogiéndose más en el sitio— odiando a los titanes, creyendo que ellos me lo habían arrebatado todo.

—¿Sigues con tu afán de matar hasta el último de ellos? —cuestionó con algo de burla, llevando una mano hasta la cabeza del chico para posarla con suavidad sobre ella y agitarle la cabellera.

—Sí. Sigo odiándolos.

—¿Sigues odiándote? —Le aferró de los cabellos para tironear con suavidad y apartarlo un poco. Quería verle los ojos cuando le diera la respuesta—: ¿Me odias a mí también?

—¡No! No a usted… —se agitó, mientras se amedrentaba ante esos ojos grises que lo contemplaban con tanta intensidad, siempre con dureza. Comprendía lo que Rivaille pretendía decirle, y le dolía.

—Si sigues empeñado en acabar con todos los titanes, algún día tendrás que acabar conmigo —vio que el chico negaba con la cabeza y se apresuró a aclarar con arrogancia—, pero no te creas que seré un rival fácil. Te daré pelea.

Eren sonrió con mesura, un poco más relajado.

—Algún día, cuando todo termine…

—¿Qué?

—Nada, deje…

—No me trates con tanta formalidad… —volvió a reclamar, le causaba algo de gracia que Eren pasara a tutearlo y, de un segundo al otro, volviera a hablarle con formalidad— ya no soy tu Sargento.

Rivaille lo liberó para permitirle que se acomodase mejor cerca de él, Eren parecía ser un perro que necesitaba el calor de su dueño. Esa idea, aunque cruel, le resultó divertida. Se lo permitió; dada la situación él también quería un poco de calor humano, de humanidad para lavar las penas y los pecados cometidos, los crímenes imborrables en pos de la Legión.

Al final todo había sido una farsa y ellos unas simples marionetas.

—No tiene mucho sentido ir con toda la verdad. Si ellos saben que nosotros sabemos, nos silenciarán de alguna manera.

—Pero Rivaille… —se incorporó de golpe para reclamárselo.

—Eren, somos dos contra toda la humanidad, ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Piensas que si nos paramos en mitad de la calle a gritar la verdad la gente nos escuchará? ¿Te crees que el rey va a permitirlo?

—Tú eres Rivaille, las personas te escucharán.

—No —supo lo que iba a decir o insinuar, que él era el venerado e idolatrado Rivaille, y que por eso la gente le creería—, gracias a Irvin yo tuve una reputación en la Legión, pero ante los cerdos del culto y la justicia sigo siendo un pobre diablo. Y tú eres casi como un experimento fallido, o en el mejor de los casos una amenaza que debe ser erradicada…

Rivaille se arrepintió de decir aquello último y de manera tan ruda, Eren lo miró apocado, pero debía admitir que tenía razón. La humanidad siempre lo había visto de esa manera.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, admitiendo en parte que tenían todas las de perder.

—Cuando lleguemos, pediremos audiencia. Contaremos todo, pero no diremos nada de lo que tu padre nos reveló. ¿Está bien? No revelaremos que conocemos el origen del virus.

—Rivaille…

—Nos matarán.

—Lo entiendo —se resignó porque tenía razón. Además Hanji ya no estaba tampoco para llevar adelante los experimentos. Todo carecía de sentido, a tal punto que vivir se les estaba empezando a volver pesado.

Un lobo aullaba en las afueras de la cabaña, era un sonido diabólico y espectral. El escalofrío que sintió le llevó a buscar una cercanía mayor con quien hasta entonces era su Sargento. De nuevo Rivaille no encontró motivos para rechazarlo. Lo acunó entre sus brazos y trató de dormir, alejando de su mente tantas preocupaciones y tanta agonía.

_Irvin_…

Ya no estaba guiándole, pero de estarlo con seguridad él sabría qué hacer.

**(…)**

La audiencia duró más de lo temido. Eren estuvo encarcelado bajo el subsuelo durante la mayor parte del día. No recibió ninguna visita, hasta que vio por el pasillo a Pixis caminar a un lado de Rivaille. Vestía de civil a diferencia del anciano.

Miró al Sargento —para él siempre lo sería— tratando de encontrar en sus ojos las respuestas que necesitaba para lograr hallar un poco de paz. Las pronunciadas ojeras de Rivaille lucían más espeluznante que nunca bajo la luz débil del candil.

Eren miró al hombre que iba junto a él. Pixis siempre tenía un gesto afable en el rostro, así estuviera sentenciando a muerte a alguien.

—Arma. Así te llaman —dijo el anciano, quebrando ese silencio—, descubrieron mucho a un muy alto precio. La Legión ya no existe a excepción de ustedes dos.

—Te dejarán vivir, pero exigen ciertas condiciones —Rivaille perdió la mirada, desecho, era difícil decirle aquello a la cara—, que utilices tus habilidades de titán para cristalizarte.

—¿Cómo lo hizo Annie?

—Sí…

—Entonces-

—Sí. —Rivaille lo miró clavándole los ojos. En ese momento Eren entendió mejor las palabras de Pixis.

En esa mirada despiadada pudo comprender lo mucho que le pesaba a Rivaille, el no poder hacer nada para cambiar los hechos. El fin era mantenerlo vivo, pero cristalizado, y así poder usarlo cuando lo necesitaran. Al servicio de la humanidad. Un arma. Eso era…

—Está bien —Eren se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes. Quería consolar al hombre que de nuevo había perdido la mirada. Lo veía tan cansado, tan devastado, harto y asqueado del mundo y sus mezquindades, que Eren no se sentía en el derecho de ponerse caprichoso y egoísta. Rivaille lo había consolado en su momento, ahora era su turno.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Pixis, sin sorpresa.

—Sí, no quiero que la gente me tema.

—Mañana —balbuceó Rivaille—, quieren que tú, en esta celda…

—Entiendo.

—Pero te dejarán salir al menos esta noche para que comas y… todas esas mierdas —suspiró frotándose la frente.

Ese gesto que Eren reconocía como absoluto y desbordante agotamiento. Cuando el Sargento se sentía superado por las situaciones solía tener tics muy imperceptibles, pero que para él no pasaban desapercibos. Llevaba el tiempo necesario a su lado conociéndole todas las manías.

—En pocas palabras… será mi última cena.

Rivaille volvió a clavarle los ojos con algo de furia, como si no le hubiera gustado la manera en decirlo, aunque fuera la verdad. Escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves y se apartó para permitirle al carcelero abrir.

—Rivaille se encargará de vigilarte hasta entonces.

—¿Y qué hace usted aquí? —Eren no quiso sonar desubicado o descortés, pero no entendía las razones del anciano para estar allí. Pixis tomó un trago de su petaca antes de hablar con una sonrisa bribona.

—Digamos que… quiero que me cuenten lo que Rivaille no dijo en la audiencia.

El susodicho no mostró asombro, a fin de cuentas el rumor de que los titanes eran armas que se habían salido de control era algo muy sabido desde el comienzo. Pixis estaba demasiado cerca del rey y de los nobles, conocía secretos que la mayoría no. Había oído demasiadas conversaciones y murmullos en interminables pasillos aristocráticos.

—Mientras ustedes hablan yo… tengo algo que hacer —Rivaille dio la vuelta—. Volveré para cuando esté la cena.

—Riv… Sargento —se corrigió a tiempo.

Rivaille dio la vuelta y lo miró, Eren parecía estar pidiéndole con los ojos, y hasta con cada mueca del rostro, que no lo dejara solo en esas circunstancias. Temía hablar de más o no saber controlar la situación, pero Rivaille estaba demasiado agotado como para lidiar con ello. Además, en ese momento, tenía una prioridad que era impostergable; de ella podía depender la supervivencia de ambos.

—Tranquilo. Es Pixis —murmuró yéndose para completar de espaldas—: aunque trates de mentirle se dará cuenta de que lo estás haciendo. Cuéntale lo de la batalla, solo a él.

Eren supo interpretar bastante bien lo que Rivaille pretendía decirle y no podía. Así que se las ingenió para no contarle al anciano nada de lo sucedido después de la batalla. El secreto de que la sangre de quien en otrora había sido el Sargento de la extinguida Legión estaba corrompida seguía siendo solo de ellos dos.

* * *

**¡Bien! Conseguí beta, (¡muchas gracias Kaith Jackson!) así que esto irá por buen camino :3 Agradezco todos los comentarios que me dejaron, espero haberlos respondido a todos, pero cualquier cosa (y a futuro) me dicen, porque suelo ser media papa frita.**

**Respecto a algunos interrogantes (?) no quiero spoilear mi propio fic, pero todo será respondido con el correr de los capítulos (sí, desde Annie hasta lo de Rivaille-Titán XD). Actualicé rápido, pero no se me engolosinen porque la vida real y la musa son tiranas (!).**

**¡Besos! Y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Ah, por cierto... si les gustan los fics sobre _especulaciones_, les recomiendo "Prórroga" de Petula Petunia. A mí también me gustan esa clase de fics post-canon XD aunque terminen siendo_ what if_? ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
**


	3. Los informes de Hanji

**Capítulo 3: **"Los informes de Hanji".

* * *

Atravesó la arcada que conducía a las habitaciones y esperó en la oscuridad a que el grupo de soldados siguiera de largo. Sabía que, siendo él, podría pasar sin mayores contratiempos, pero no le convenía que lo vieran y acabaran por atar cabos sueltos después.

En la plazoleta principal divisó la ventana del cuarto personal que en el pasado había sido de Hanji. Usando el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales alcanzó el balcón. El interior estaba sumido en penumbras y conocía los horarios de limpieza a la perfección, sabía que nadie entraría allí para sorprenderlo.

Volver a hacer uso de sus viejas costumbres le dio cierta nostalgia y placer culpable. Si Irvin siguiera vivo, con seguridad, enarcaría las cejas con una sonrisa torcida y le daría algún que otro reproche paternal que en verdad no sería tal.

Una vez dentro del cuarto tanteó el piso con los pies hasta que pudo escuchar el sonido hueco. Levantar la alfombra recientemente colocada fue un trabajo pesado, pero por suerte había llevado consigo una cuchilla afilada temiendo esa clase de percances.

Levantó la tapa de madera encontrando allí el cofre; lo abrió para asegurarse que era lo que buscaba y, una vez cerciorado, colocó el contenido dentro de una bolsa que de inmediato se la ató al cuello, cruzándola por el hombro. Volvió a dejar todo en su lugar comprendiendo que no tardarían en darse cuenta que alguien había estado allí, pues el tajo en la alfombra era muy delator. No le dio más importancia de la que merecía.

Volvió a salir al balcón y agudizó los sentidos. Dos soldados por la derecha, uno por la izquierda. Optó por escalar un poco y acercarse a los de la derecha. Con seguridad estarían concentrados en la plática que mantenían, y podría pasar mucho más desapercibido que si intentaba burlar a uno solo que podía estar más atento.

Bajó despacio para no hacer ruido con las poleas y como si fuera un alpinista llegó hasta el suelo. Los soldados estaban varios metros a distancia, pero no debía confiarse. La plazoleta conectaba cuatro pasillos, si prestaba atención solo a dos, alguien podía sorprenderle por la espalda.

Se refugió tras una columna y esperó a que se marcharan. Que lo vieran en esa zona ya no era tan incriminatorio, pero seguía prefiriendo pasar inadvertido. No obstante adoptó una actitud campechana por si alguien lo interceptaba. Se apoyó contra la columna y se cruzó de brazos.

Cuando los dos soldados pasaron a su lado, sin verlo, se percató del diálogo que mantenían. Lo involucraba de manera indirecta. No pudo escuchar mucho, ni tampoco nada que fuera demasiado revelador.

—No me da confianza, sigue siendo un titán… Más que arma, deberían deshacerse de él.

Rivaille frunció el ceño. ¿Qué puta obsesión tenía la gente con considerar a Eren un objeto y no una persona? No era algo desechable. Aunque admitía que su afán de protección, en el presente, se debían a razones muy diferentes que a las del comienzo. Sería hipócrita de su parte negar que en algún momento había pensado de Eren de esa misma manera. No obstante después lo conoció mejor.

Eren era un chico común y corriente, más de lo que la gente sospechaba. Sí, podía convertirse en titán, pero también tenía pasatiempos como cualquier otro ser humano normal. Reía, lloraba, odiaba, amaba, y todo con tal intensidad que, a veces y por momentos, era más humano que todos ellos juntos.

Estar en la Legión, tarde o temprano, convertía a las personas en individuos que pecaban de insensibles y fríos. Demasiadas muertes, demasiadas pérdidas, demasiada sangre. Llegaba el día en el que una muerte no era más es eso, un número rojo en las listas de bajas, y aún así se la vivía con intensidad. Un hecho contradictorio, pero era la realidad en la que vivían sumidos.

Pero Eren nunca había dejado de ser el mismo chiquillo de siempre. Y por eso Rivaille había aprendido a valorarlo ya no como un arma, sino como lo que era: un humano que podía convertirse en titán, muy a su pesar. Sentía miedo como cualquier chico de su edad, y por eso también, Rivaille había pasado de ser quien lo vigilaba a ser quien lo protegía. Y es muy diferente el concepto de vigilar que el de proteger.

Rivaille no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que Eren no se lo dijo, cuando la desesperación lo arrastró a ello en el umbral de su muerte: "Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo".

No lo había hecho porque quería, Irvin le había dado dicha responsabilidad: _Eren no puede morir, es la única esperanza que tiene la humanidad_. Esa misma humanidad que lo condenaba por lo que era, sin que el mismo Eren lo pretendiera.

Negó con la cabeza, ¿qué clase de karma debía pagar ese chiquillo? ¿A qué había venido a la tierra? Perdió a sus padres, a su hermana adoptiva, a todo aquel que había considerado un amigo, y de mal en peor, la gente que no lo conocía, lo rechazaba. Y Eren no había hecho nada para merecer ese desprecio.

Si pudiera hacerle entender a esos sucios burgueses aunque fuera a golpes que Eren era un humano y no un arma o un monstruo, sentiría que el mundo podía llegar a ser un lugar mejor, pero lo cierto es que seguía siendo la misma mierda de siempre. Lo era antes de que ellos llegaran a la tierra y lo seguiría siendo después. No lo dudaba.

Fulminó con la mirada a los dos mocosos que pasaban a su lado sin advertirlo; cuando se fueron, riendo entre ellos, Rivaille salió al pasillo y volvió por donde había llegado.

Caminó por los pasajes hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Le preguntó al guardia si ya habían traído la comida, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Nos dieron la orden de esperar a que usted venga a buscarlo antes de abrir la celda.

—Joder, que no los va a comer a ustedes —murmuró, acercándose a los barrotes.

Eren estaba sentado en la cama, con esa mirada de cachorro herido que solía adoptar cuando creía que nadie lo observaba. En cuanto se percató de su presencia, guardó compostura y les dedicó a los presentes esa mirada intimidante que sabía falsear tan bien.

"A mí no me engañas" se dijo Rivaille con una media sonrisa socarrona "estás que te cagas encima del miedo, pendejo". No era para menos, Eren nunca antes se había cristalizado y si no lo conseguía nadie dudaría en considerarlo una amenaza incluso peor. Había costado convencer a los altos mandos de mantenerlo vivo y solo así habían accedido. De no haber sido por Pixis y su propuesta, Rivaille no hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar en algo mejor.

—Abran —dio la orden y Eren fue liberado. En silencio subieron hasta la sala comedor, pero como Rivaille tenía permitido tomarse ciertas libertades solo por ser él, pidió que les sirvieran la cena en la que era la habitación personal de Irvin.

Eren no entendió el fin de dicha petición ni tampoco por qué, al pasar la puerta y con los platos ya servidos sobre el escritorio, Rivaille trabó la misma. Tragó saliva y miró el porte serio y agotado de su Sargento, reparando en el detalle de que tenía puesto el traje de la Legión cuando, antes de irse, había estado vestido de civil. También vio el equipo de maniobras en el suelo, junto al camastro.

No le preguntó al respecto, se limitó a sentarse en la silla del escritorio, en silencio, con ese semblante de quien está condenado a la horca. En parte así lo sentía Eren: que muy pronto dejaría de vivir de la manera en la que lo hacía, y si bien dolía no tener ya a Mikasa, a Armin y a los demás, la idea de "morir" en vida le aterraba.

Vio como Rivaille, antes de sentarse, quitaba de la biblioteca unas carpetas que tenían el emblema de la Legión y la firma de Hanji Zoe.

—Come —ordenó el hombre para después sumergirse en una lectura obsesiva.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, pero creía que demasiado porque en algún momento necesitó frotarse los ojos. Ya casi veía doble. Recién entonces pareció acordarse que no estaba solo, levantó la vista y vio a Eren mirando abstraído el plato que seguía intacto, al igual que el suyo.

No le obligó a comer. A él también le faltaba el apetito.

—Eren… —le llamó, solo con el fin de hacerle volver en sí, le preocupaba ver la misma expresión ida con la que lo había encontrado después de la batalla.

Por fortuna el chico guió con lentitud la mirada hacia él, esperando a que hablase, pero Rivaille no tenía nada por decir, aunque en realidad no sabía qué decir, mucho menos _cómo_. Comprendía que el chico ya había pasado por mucho y que no había palabras efectivas de consuelo. No era bueno para confortar a las personas, por mucho que Petra le hubiera dicho lo contrario en el pasado.

Era distinto consolar a un soldado al borde de la muerte; en esas circunstancias era capaz hasta de aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio, pero muy diferente era tenerlo a Eren vivo y con todas esas emociones amargas devorándole desde el interior.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Eren se acurrucó en la silla, sin responder y sin poder ocultar la angustia— Es normal que tengas miedo, yo lo tengo. —Había sido un pésimo intento de su parte; suspiró, dándose por vencido consigo mismo y su nula capacidad de sociabilizar.

—Creo que…

Rivaille se enderezó un poco, aliviado al ver que el chico abría la boca.

—¿Qué crees?

—Que lo mejor es que… —no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta— yo muera.

—¿Qué dices, idiota? —se molestó, sin saber bien por qué— No montes un drama por…

No pudo seguir hablando, la zozobra de Eren era tan palpable y tan comprensible que hasta era contagiosa. Maldita empatía, creía que se había librado de ella después de presenciar tantas muertes, pero en ese momento volvía con una energía arrolladora.

—No me malinterpretes. No hablo de suicidio —aclaró, al verlo desencajado y… ¿preocupado?— Es solo que… ¿Qué pasará cuando yo despierte? Hay muchas cosas que no me explicaron, que… —Vio que Rivaille agitaba los papeles.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —No esperó respuesta— Son informes personales de Hanji. Manuscritos de la información confidencial que tienen esos cerdos bajo llave.

Eren abrió grande los ojos, mostrando una emoción más animada que la habitual en ese día. Eso quería decir que Rivaille tenía en su poder datos sobre los titanes que muy poca gente del equipo de investigación conocía.

—Estoy tratando de entender qué soy yo y qué eres tú —continuó Rivaille.

—Tengo entendido que hay dos clases de titanes. Los que son más "puros" por decirlo de alguna manera…

—_Ajá_, como tú… infectados casi desde el vientre materno.

—Y los que son infectados con el virus creado a partir de la sangre de titán, como tú —Tomó aire, tratando de recordar las largas conversaciones que solía tener con Hanji.

—Aquí la loca habla de las diferencias —abrió una carpeta, corriendo los platos que molestaban, y buscó hasta encontrar—, la cristalización no puede ser interrumpida. No se conoce a ciencia cierta la cantidad de tiempo que un titán pasa en este estado como… larvario —hizo una mueca de asco que le arrancó una ligera sonrisa a Eren.

—La primera vez que lo vi fue con Annie…

—Es una corteza dura —asintió—, es el material más duro conocido actualmente.

—Eso quiere decir que si me obligan a cristalizarme, no podrán usarme hasta que el tiempo se complete, entonces para qué… —La mano de Rivaille lo acalló.

—Se cree que la cristalización dura de unos setenta a cien años. Hay caso de titanes que han estado hasta ciento cincuenta años, pero oscila en eso.

—Setenta años durmiendo… —murmuró y Rivaille lo miró con pena—, por eso: cuando despierte… no habrá nadie vivo que yo conozca. Todo lo que hoy es, cuando despierte, ya no será.

—En mi caso —continuó, con el afán de distraerlo de la penosa realidad—, también tengo la habilidad de cristalizarme, pero soy más sensible a "despertar" ante estímulos. Durante ese periodo, las células se detienen y las funciones vitales bajan al máximo. En otras palabras, cien años cristalizados no es más que una hora de vida.

—Casi inmortales —reflexionó—, ¿cómo es eso de los estímulos?

—Según leí, aunque todavía no llegué a profundizar… —le faltaba un montón por leer—, los titanes como tú son bastante inmunes a los estímulos. Por lo general no despiertan hasta que se cumple el periodo o hasta que ellos mismos así lo pretenden… u otro titán.

—Bien, pero… ¿para qué estás leyendo todo eso?

—Imbécil —le dio por la cabeza con la carpeta cerrada—, no tengo ni la más pálida idea de cómo cristalizarme ni cómo ser titán, mucho menos cómo despertarte. Y no tengo tiempo para averiguar cómo lograr todo eso.

Había más de fondo que le inquietaba, pero no quería compartirlo con Eren dado su estado. Lo mejor sería guardarse esa información, a fin de cuentas solo lo involucraba a él y el chico nada tenía que ver con sus problemas. O bueno, sí tenía mucho que ver, pero no conseguiría nada haciéndole sentir culpable.

—Tú… —La respiración se le agitó de manera muy notable y los ojos se le aguaron. Miró a Rivaille con intensidad, apretando los dientes y tratando de controlar un llanto histérico.

—Yo tampoco tengo a nadie. De hecho nunca lo tuve.

—Entonces, para qué quieres…

—Me salvaste la vida —dijo en un murmullo incómodo. Más tarde perdió la mirada preguntándose a sí mismo por qué esa estúpida necesidad de seguirlo en esa locura—, así que lo que menos puedo hacer es acompañarte.

—¿Estarás ahí cuando despierte? —preguntó y la lágrima, que por tonto orgullo masculino trataba de retener, cayó cuando Rivaille asintió. Ese hombre no podía ser capaz de imaginar cuánto le serenaba su decisión.

—Será interesante. Además… según los informes de Hanji, quizás no seamos los únicos titanes. De hecho, todavía no hay cura. Seguro que porque a esos cerdos de mierda no les conviene que exista una.

—Mientras yo… mato hasta el último titán, tú… ¿buscarás una cura?

—Hanji perdió la vida por ello, Irvin también… todos —tragó saliva, perturbado por la ira que lo dominaba al pensar en ello—. Esos hijos de puta me la deben. Se la deben a todos los que murieron. Te la deben incluso a ti.

—Pero… ¿cómo harás? ¿Y si no consigues cristalizarte? ¿Qué haré? —Empezó a desesperarse— ¡¿Cómo te buscaré?! ¡¿Cómo sabré si estás vivo o no?!

—Cálmate, Eren… encontraré la forma. Tú tampoco sabías nada al principio y con el tiempo aprendiste.

—Pero me tomó un año y con ayuda de ustedes.

—Bueno, me tomará un año entonces —apuntó con naturalidad—; si es necesario yo te buscaré a ti.

—Y si…

—Te lo prometo —aseguró con firmeza y hastío, tratando de conseguir la paz en el chico—. Ahora deja de ahogarte en lamentaciones que no te conducen a nada.

Eren asintió y pestañeó de cansancio. La siguiente orden de Rivaille, tan efectiva como todas, fue que se marchara a dormir. Y eso hizo. Mientras, Rivaille pasó toda la noche leyendo los informes y tratando de adivinar en la letra a veces errática de Hanji mensajes codificados. Solía hacer eso, era una mala costumbre de ella. Maldito lenguaje encriptado y maldita caligrafía infantil.

Cuando pudo reparar en el tiempo que llevaba revisando las hojas, ya era de día y un guardia lo buscaba por los pasillos. Escondió todos los papeles dentro de la biblioteca personal de Irvin y salió del cuarto.

—¿Ya es hora?

—Sí, señor.

Dejó escapar el aire con saturación antes de seguir al soldado. Llegó hasta la celda, allí Eren estaba esposado como medida preventiva y varios guardias lo rodeaban. Había personas importantes además de militares, nobles y sacerdotes que Rivaille reconoció y no se molestó en saludar. Miró al muchacho con pena disfrazada de dureza.

—¿M-Me lo prometes?

Rivaille entendió la pregunta murmurada de Eren y asintió. Nadie le dio relevancia a las que serían las últimas palabras de Eren Jaeger. El juez dio la orden, pero el chico no consiguió cristalizarse, causando cierta conmoción y algo de pánico en los presentes. Las armas de los temerosos novatos estaban listas para ser usadas. Si el muchacho no podía cristalizarse, por seguridad lo mejor era asesinarlo.

Rivaille dio los pasos necesarios para meterse dentro de la celda, aun en contra de la voluntad de sus superiores. Se encorvó lo necesario para susurrarle al oído palabras que lo confortaran y lo convencieran.


	4. El primer despertar

**Capítulo 4:** "El primer despertar".

* * *

—Salga de la celda, Sargento Rivaille.

Ignoró la orden del juez. En cuanto unos guardias quisieron tomarlo de los brazos para levantarlo y sacarlo de ahí, Rivaille se exaltó. Pocas veces Eren lo había visto perder la calma, por lo general tenía una manera glacial y apática de intimidar e imponerse, pero en ese caso fue explosiva.

—¡Mierda, es solo un pendejo y tiene miedo! ¡Denme unos putos minutos y se cristalizará como tanto quieren! —gruñó, como un animal salvaje acorralado.

Los guardias tomaron distancia con lentitud mientras él volvía a prestarle atención al chico. En cuanto salió de la celda, los presentes vieron a la supuesta arma temblar. En el instante siguiente un vapor envolvió la cámara y cuando pudieron ver el interior se encontraron con el capullo.

Constataron que la cristalización se había efectuado como correspondía y el juez dio la nueva orden de trasladar a Eren a la sala especial en el departamento de investigación, destinada a él.

Había encontrado la manera de cristalizarse guardando en su mente las últimas palabras de Rivaille: "Somos la Legión, nosotros dos. Viviremos y moriremos juntos. Hasta el final, hasta que todo termine. No te dejaré solo, estaré en el mundo cuando despiertes".

Supo que no le mentía, había visto en esos ojos del tiempo toda la letal honestidad con la que Rivaille movía el mundo a sus pies.

**(…)**

Después de que el furor por la cristalización de quien se suponía era el último titán —eso habían preferido hacerle creer a la gente común— a Rivaille le ofrecieron un cargo, para recomponer a la extinta Legión, que rechazó.

Con el correr de los días nadie supo nada de él, parecía ser una fantasmagórica leyenda que, así como había llegado, acabó por esfumarse. Con el tiempo empezaron a tejerse historias que buscaban "explicar" a hombre tan emblemático en la Legión.

De la figura del Sargento pasó a ser un mito en un sentido muy literal.

Con los años, la gente contaba fábulas de proezas heroicas que nunca habían ocurrido, le inventaron atributos y borraron sus defectos. Sin embargo él no estuvo presente en esa época.

Apenas se apartó de Eren tomó distancia para dedicarse de lleno al estudio que Hanji había hecho sobre los titanes. Le inquietaba lo poco que había escrito referido a los de su clase.

Le costó un tiempo, pero en menos de un año aprendió lo necesario para cristalizarse. En ese periodo vivió en las afueras de las murallas porque ni siquiera la ciudad subterránea podía darle más anonimato del que buscaba. Encontrar cabañas abandonadas no era algo difícil, mucho menos qué comer o de qué vivir; la madre tierra siempre le proveía de todo lo necesario y cuando la escasez golpeaba duro, fuera por culpa de una mala cosecha o de una mala época de caza, tenía su dinero ahorrado como para ir al interior de las murallas y abastecerse de lo necesario.

Poca gente que no era parte de la milicia le había visto la cara de cerca, así que no le costaba pasar desapercibido con una simple capucha. De esa manera solo era un tipo más entre los borrachos y los buscapleitos de la ciudad.

En aquellas idas al pueblo trataba de recabar toda la información posible, compraba diarios y prestaba atención a conversaciones mantenidas entre los lugareños. Sin embargo no pudo saber nada de Eren, los periódicos solo se limitaban a comentar que la amenaza había sido erradicada. Una gran mentira para mantener a la masa adormecida en una felicidad ficticia.

Poco antes de buscar la cueva en donde guardaba lo que había acumulado en su época de ladrón, leyó que tenían planeado excursiones al exterior a largo plazo. Familias enteras serían trasladadas: nuevos conejillos de india de Shinganshina, fue lo que pensó.

En ocho meses ya se encontraba listo.

Frente a la cueva liberó a su caballo de las amarras y le dio un golpe suave en las ancas para espantarlo. Cuando lo vio irse, trotando y perdiéndose entre el follaje, sintió la soledad de nuevo aplastándolo. En esos ocho meses había tenido más relación con ese caballo que con cualquier otro ser vivo. Sin embargo era muy consciente de que uno en especial lo esperaba. Quedarse allí, por otro lado, sería una sentencia de muerte a la larga. Y es irrefutable que nadie quiere morir solo.

Entró a la cueva prendiendo el candil. Se aseguró que todo estuviera enterrado de manera tal que no se echara a perder con el paso del tiempo; le preocupaban los papeles, más que nada. Se sentó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor.

De golpe el terror lo embargó, ¿y si no podía cristalizarse con tanta facilidad como Eren? Estaba demasiado lejos de la civilización como para regresar en busca de comida o de agua. Lo había hecho apropósito, con el fin de obligarse a conseguirlo o a morir en el intento, pero estando en esa encrucijada se daba cuenta de su propia idiotez.

En esos ocho meses no se había convertido en titán por temor a no poder controlarse, pero sí había hecho diversas pruebas de endurecimiento que Hanji mencionaba en sus informes. No le costó encontrarle la mecánica a ello.

No se trataba solo de "desear" cristalizarse, además era una función biológica… casi como orinar, caminar o respirar. Debía sentir deseos y obligar a su cuerpo para que luego lo hiciera de manera automática. Al principio solo lo intentó con los dedos; morderse le causó hondo pavor en esas circunstancias por el temor de no poder dominar su propio cuerpo. No quería acabar convertido en titán sin nadie a su alrededor que lo detuviera y por eso solo hizo experimentos con el brazo.

Inmenso pánico le dio la primera vez que lo consiguió, en especial porque no supo cómo deshacerlo. Hasta que guardó la calma y mandó la orden a su cerebro permaneció con el brazo así. Había estado tan nervioso e inquieto que no lo consiguió de buenas a primera.

Allí, en la cueva, fue mucho más sencillo de lo que fantaseó. Solo esperaba despertar exactamente ocho meses después de que Eren lo hiciera. Quizás en setenta años la Legión lograse recuperarse de las heridas y alcanzar nuevos objetivos.

**(…)**

La pesquisa fue minuciosa y desalentadora. Cada día que transcurría sin novedades las quejas de la tropa aumentaba y con ella el descontento general. La comida se agotaba, así como los ánimos para luchar.

Eren se sumía en la desesperación cada vez que el resultado era negativo. Hasta que lograron dar con la bendita cueva de la que Rivaille le había hablado en el pasado.

Desde que había despertado de la cristalización, no había sentido tamaña emoción. No tenía ninguna certeza de hallarlo allí, pero tampoco tenía otro lugar donde buscar.

No le resultó fácil tomar una decisión tan arbitraria, mucho menos involucrar de esa manera a Rivaille sin tener su consentimiento o siquiera su consejo, pero en su momento se había sentido solo y desencajado.

Y por más que la mirada franca del Comandante de la Nueva Legión siempre le inspirase confianza, no dejó de meditar cada paso dado. En el presente, cargando en la carreta el capullo en el que descansaba el antiguo Sargento de la Legión, no se arrepentía de su decisión.

**(…)**

La primera vez que Rivaille tomó conciencia de que su entorno había cambiado fue cuando sintió un dolor palpable en el vientre, como si se tratara de un calambre. Las demás sensaciones fueron llegando de una en una… calor, hambre, sed.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una pared, cerciorándose de manera inmediata que ya no estaba en la seguridad de la cueva. Escuchó la voz de Eren y se obligó a "volver", pero le resultaba difícil luchar contra el sopor, los parpados caían y se negaban a obedecer órdenes del cerebro.

Sintió agua en la piel, en especial en el rostro; incluso experimentó escalofríos, pero no tenía voluntad para abrir los ojos o para hablar. Cuando al fin lo consiguió pudo ver a Eren sentado en el suelo a escasos metros de él. Dormitaba bajo una ventana y la luz mortecina que entraba por ella indicaba el fin o el comienzo de un día nuevo; no pudo precisarlo.

Trató de tragar saliva, pero sentía que tenía arena en la garganta. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire buscando la manera de obligarle a su cuerpo a reaccionar del todo. Logró mover el brazo, más tarde las piernas y así pudo sentarse. Eren despertó creyendo ver entre sueños al Sargento poniéndose de pie, pero cuando se frotó los ojos y en efecto lo comprobó, le nació una sincera sonrisa.

—Necesito un baño. —Setenta años y lo primero que decía Rivaille era eso. Eren estalló en carcajadas— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó y lo siguiente que vio fue al chico acercándose de imprevisto a él, tumbándolo de espaldas sobre la cama en un abrazo sorpresivo y sofocante que no impidió.

De inmediato, errático y efusivo, Eren tomó distancia para llamar a alguien a los gritos.

—¡Señor Geo! ¡Ya despertó!

—Eren… ¿qué demonios? —Se tocó, confundido, la frente. Quiso hacer muchas preguntas, algunas muy relevantes, pero el renacuajo no le daba tiempo a nada. En sus ojos había tanta gratitud por cumplir con la promesa que lo enmudecía.

Un hombre de mediana edad entró por la puerta del cuarto. Vestía con el traje de la Legión, pero este era ligeramente distinto: el color era más opaco y estaba confeccionado con telas de un material diferente. No tenía puestas las amarras características, por ende tampoco el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, pero sí llevaba una espada en la cintura y otra más corta haciendo juego.

Lo miró a la cara una vez que terminó con esa pesquisa superficial. Tenía una expresión dura, pero el mismo tipo de franqueza en la mirada limpia que solían tener las personas como Eren. Con el ceño fruncido, lo investigaba a él. Llevaba el pelo corto y desordenado, de un castaño muy oscuro al igual que la barba.

—Tú eres Rivaille…

—Sí, ¿y tú quien mierda eres?

—Rivaille —le susurró Eren con ligero tono de reproche—, es el comandante de la Legión.

—Ah —suspiró con desidia, echándose hacia atrás para dejar descansar el cuerpo sobre la cama.

—¿Eres _ese_ Rivaille? ¿El único hombre que tuvo el cargo de Lance Corporal? ¿Bajo el mando de Erwin Smith? —Al mencionar a Irvin, Rivaille notó cierto atisbo de estúpido orgullo o ensalzamiento por parte del hombre. Para él había sido como una daga directa al pecho y a sus recuerdos.

—Irvin, no Erwin —se quejó— y sí, soy ese. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Puedes probarlo de alguna manera? —cuestionó con rigidez.

En ese punto Rivaille se incorporó, saturado. Miró a Eren y con todo el desprecio del mundo en las palabras, se lo preguntó.

—¿Qué mierda quiere este pesado?

—¡Sargento! ¡Ya le dije que es el comandante actual! —Miró al susodicho con desesperación, dispuesto a pedir disculpas en lugar de Rivaille, pero Georgios empezó a reír con mesura. Como si no creyera que la leyenda de la Legión fuera en verdad un sujeto tan irritante e irritable.

—Lamento no haberme presentado como corresponde. Mi nombre es Georgios Megas… pero todo el mundo se limita a llamarme Geo.

—Genial, me alegra saberlo —ironizó Rivaille, sin darle importancia. Miró a su alrededor, medio ido—, necesito beber agua y usar un baño.

Eren se alejó con rapidez hasta la punta del cuarto, allí había una jarra sobre un escritorio. Le alcanzó un vaso a Rivaille para después comprobar la tirantez que había en el ambiente cuando los tres se sumieron en un silencio terrorífico.

—Y, dígame, comandante —habló Rivaille, después de beber media jarra y eructar— ¿la Legión logró encontrar alguna cura para el virus?

Eren se mostró entristecido ante esa pregunta, como si le doliera comprender lo que ello implicaba: la idea de que Rivaille se curase y lo abandonara; pero no era por eso que lo preguntaba.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —dijo Georgios con seriedad—, primero come y arréglate, más tarde vendré a hacer preguntas y a dar respuestas.

—Sí, señor. —De nuevo ese deje de sarcasmo y saciedad en las palabras.

Georgios miró a Eren y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió. Una vez a solas, Eren le ayudó a desvestirse, pues imaginaba que todavía debía sentirse débil. A él le había pasado lo mismo: el cuerpo tardó en reaccionar, los músculos parecían estar agarrotados como si las células tuvieran trabajo en volver a envejecer a una velocidad habitual.

Le preparó el baño y lo condujo hasta la tina. En esos breves minutos no hablaron, pero una vez que Rivaille sentía que volvía a ser él, le nació de manera natural reprenderlo.

—¿No era que nadie iba a saber que yo…?

—El mundo cambió, Rivaille —se excusó el chico mojando la esponja—, cuando desperté me di cuenta de eso, de que en muy poco tiempo el mundo puede cambiar mucho… y a la vez, irónicamente, no.

—_El mundo siempre fue y será una porquería_ —sonrió, pero la mueca como siempre fue imperceptible y se perdió en la expresión inalterable de su rostro.

—Hoy en día los titanes ya no son temidos —murmuró con aprensión y Rivaille le clavó la mirada, consternado.

—Me estás jodiendo…

Habían pasado por tanto buscando la manera de erradicar a los titanes, y ahora se venía a enterar que aquella amenaza ya no era tal.

—Han aprendido a controlar mejor los pocos que quedan y… son usados como armas.

—Las murallas…

—No existen. No de la manera en la que nosotros las conocíamos.

Pese a que lo dicho ameritaba al menos una sonrisa de su parte, Eren se mantuvo taciturno. Como si le doliera reconocer que en el pasado el problema no era la existencia de las Murallas y que con solo derribarlas la humanidad no alcanzaría una auténtica libertad.

—¿Cuándo despertaste? —Le dolía la cabeza, pero la mano de Eren acariciándole con sutileza el cuerpo, sin que él se lo hubiera pedido, lo aliviaba.

—Hace menos de un año… nueve meses exactamente.

—Como un parto —bromeó de manera parca. Tomó la mano del muchacho cuando la sintió en el vientre. Le quitó la esponja y siguió lavándose por su cuenta. Eren se puso de pie y tomó distancia para darle privacidad.

—Costó encontrarte —dijo ya en el dintel de la puerta—, temí no lograrlo. No fue fácil convencer al comandante. Solo porque le dije que eras Rivaille decidió creerme y ayudarme en la búsqueda.

—¿Qué le contaste?

—C-Casi todo…

—No te confíes, Eren.

—No es mala persona.

Algo en la manera de aseverar aquella apreciación fastidió a Rivaille. Se puso de pie y chorreando agua salió de la tina. Eren dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda para caminar hasta la sala y sentarse en la cama.

—Si yo no hubiera confiado en él, él no hubiera confiado en mí —aseguró.

Cuando despertó lo primero que había visto fue la expresión dura del comandante. Georgios enseguida le habló, sin temor y sin recelo. A Eren le había gustado corroborar que él no lo veía como una amenaza, a diferencia de los demás soldados que le apuntaron con sus armas como si de un momento al otro pudiera convertirse en titán y asesinarlos.

Le tomó tiempo comprender cómo funcionaba el mundo actual y aún más confiar en el comandante, pero lo hizo porque no había tenido más opciones. La razón para solicitarlo como nueva arma le había asustado a niveles ridículos, pero por orgullo no se atrevió ni se atrevería a confesarlo. Lo cierto es que sin Rivaille no se vería capaz de tamaña proeza y locura.

—¡Eres una leyenda! —dijo Eren con energía, borrando por un breve segundo esa expresión absorta y angustiada que tenía.

—¿Una leyenda?

—Se cuentan muchas cosas sobre ti, hasta presentaron un proyecto para hacerle un monumento en la plaza principal al capitán Irvin.

—No me jodas —repitió.

Eren empezó a reír y la risa del chico llegó a él como si fuera una canción agradable. Era una tonada que extrañaba. Aunque no había sentido el paso del tiempo por la cristalización recién se daba cuenta de lo muy colorido que se veía el mundo, su pequeño mundo, cuando Eren reía y no estaba penando por los rincones o con el odio corroyéndole.

Terminó de vestirse con la ropa que el chico le había dejado sobre la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Notó que estaban a una altura considerable. Murmuró algo al respecto, sobre lo extraño que era el no estar bajo tierra tomando en cuenta que ambos eran titanes.

—Han descubierto una… vacuna.

—¿De verdad? —parpadeó, notando en la expresión de Eren que pese a lo dicho no era una buena noticia.

—No una cura —aclaró—. Es capaz de matar a un titán. Ataca al virus, destruyendo todas las células. Lo usan en batalla contra los titanes. Supongo que por eso…

—No nos tienen tanto miedo —completó, cruzándose de brazos—, un tiro y ya… la amenaza se acabó. ¿No usan más el equipo de maniobras?

—Oh, sí… siguen cazando titanes a la vieja usanza, después de todo la vacuna es muy costosa para la milicia, así que la usan solo los altos mandos. Verás al comandante Geo y a los líderes cargando un fusil. Es el único que tiene permitido usarlo, en especial con los titanes de tipo colosal que son los más peligrosos. Aunque a la fecha todavía no nos hemos cruzado con ninguno.

—Hablamos de humanos.

—_Ajá_…

—Humanos contra humanos.

No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba el mundo y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de nuevo. Miró a Eren con los ojos entrecerrados de dolor; el chico, a cada rato estaba quitándose el pelo que le caía en la cara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te ha crecido el pelo —observó y Eren bajó apenas la vista posándola en la mesa, como si estuviera recordando con cierta nostalgia.

—Mikasa solía cortármelo.

—¿Hay tijeras por aquí?

Eren alzó las cejas comprendiendo a medias la intención de Rivaille, pero incómodo por la idea de darle un trabajo que juzgaba engorroso.

—No hace falta…

—¿Qué, puedes cortarte tú mismo el pelo sin hacer arte abstracto con tu cabeza?

—Pues… no, pero…

—No soy tan mal peluquero. Lo hacía con Irvin… y él conmigo. —De golpe Rivaille tenía la misma expresión que Eren portaba escasos segundos atrás, de pesada nostalgia.

Ese ligero abatimiento en el hombre le llevó a dejar la silla para revisar en un pequeño mueble. Allí no encontró una tijera, pero en el baño había una navaja. Se la pasó a Rivaille y en silencio prepararon todo. Eren se sentó en una silla y se dejó hacer, sin quejas.

—Si quiere…

—Por el momento no lo necesito —aseguró Rivaille, adivinando el ofrecimiento. Se juzgó rudo y por eso trató de mostrarse más accesible—, pero cuando lo precise, te lo pediré.

—Bien —pestañeó cuando una mata pequeña de pelo cayó sobre sus pestañas—. Gracias, Sargento.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo… —entornó los ojos en una expresión típica de cansancio, tan suya— ya no soy Sargento.

—Lo siento, es que para mí… —El ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada y luego abierta lo interrumpió.

Una muchacha les había traído una bandeja con comida y, casi de inmediato, detrás de ella, entró el comandante. Rivaille ya estaba con sus cinco sentidos en normal funcionamiento y una vez que terminó con el trabajo de cortarle un poco el pelo y de haber saciado un apetito que no imaginaba tener, se mostró más asequible con el hombre de ceño fruncido y cabello insulso.

Quería saber sobre el mundo, qué había cambiado y qué se había mantenido inalterable. Supo así que en menos de cincuenta años la población había crecido con desmesura una vez que el rey autorizó expediciones a campo abierto.

Las tres Murallas ya no eran tal. Si bien la realeza seguía ocupando el mismo sitio geográfico, la gente se había dispersado y lo que en el pasado era llamado Sina, Rose y María, en el presente eran trozos enormes de tierra, bajo domino del rey y sus principales vasallos.

El Alto Clero controlaba a los habitantes de María, quienes ya no tenían murallas para venerar, pero habían inventado un nuevo dios para contentar a un pueblo que no podía creer en sí mismo y necesitaba hacerlo con desesperación.

Habían pedido ayuda al rey para controlar a los habitantes de Rose con quienes tenían serios conflictos por culpa de una ley recientemente promulgada. Le habían quitado el poder a todo ciudadano sobre sus tierras, cercándolas de una manera literal como si fueran murallas en sí mismas.

Ese sentido de delimitación llevó a que muchos perdieran sus propias tierras por no poder costear la nueva tarifa. La gente no solo debía cosechar para subsistir, sino además lo hacían para pagar a los Señores. Cuando estos empezaron a reclamar no solo el pago de impuestos, sino también el de cercamiento, la situación se volvió insostenible para los más pobres.

Los de la Muralla Rose se habían levantado en armas para proteger el minúsculo terreno que los nobles les habían cedido en el mejor de los casos. Eran comandados por un tal Marlo quien en el pasado había sido una figura importante en la policía militar, hasta que fue echado de la misma por tener serios conflictos con sus superiores.

Aunque en el presente solo era un anciano enfermo, tenía muchísima influencia en la gente común y lo seguían en gran número. Él no tuvo problemas en develar el origen del virus y, cuando el pueblo lo supo, la guerra fue inevitable.

Cada cierto periodo de tiempo la Legión pasaba por las tierras más carenciadas en busca de nuevos reclutas. Las familias que entregaban sus hijos por un trozo de tierra y un mejor subsistir no se quejaban, pero aquellas que reclamaban explicaciones comprendían de inmediato que eran en vano exigirlas.

Era una verdad que se sabía a medias: aquellos que no lograban mostrar aptitudes como soldados eran usados como titanes.

La primera vez que Eren y Rivaille presenciaron ese reclutamiento obligatorio tuvieron que apretar fuerte los dientes y la boca para no acabar con un balazo en la cabeza. Eran muchos los jóvenes que no querían ser parte de la Legión, por no decir que ninguno. Los que salían corriendo al ver la caravana de la Legión del Rey llegar, muy pronto eran apresados. Las madres lloraban pidiendo que por favor no se llevaran a sus hijos, mientras Georgios, con una paz imperturbable, les aseguraba a las familias que serían bien retribuidas. Lo cual era una gran falacia, porque los bienes materiales que daban a cambio de la vida de sus hijos muy pronto se agotaría, así como la riqueza de la tierra misma.

Cuando Marlo se presentó como una persona de gran influencia entre lo más carenciados, creyeron que solo era un viejo loco en busca de problemas, pero resultó ser que María se mostró conforme con la protesta poco tiempo después.

Por diez años lograron mantenerlos a raya, pero la situación se tornó insostenible cuando surgió la amenaza de parte del rey de quitarle al Alto Clero todos los privilegios en caso de que la gente de María no accediera a las pretensiones. Sin embargo el Alto Clero ya no podía controlarlos.

La amenaza de Marlo de usar titanes en una posible guerra había preocupado a Sina, que exigía una pronta solución. Dicha solución era esperar al despertar del Arma del actual Rey y preparar a la Legión para una expedición no solo en búsqueda de nuevas tierras ante tanta necesidad de la gente, sino también para imponer la palabra del rey e inspirar miedo y respeto con la amenaza de utilizar dicha Arma.

En esas excursiones era común encontrar pequeñas aldeas y otras comunidades, apropiarse de las tierras y expandir el territorio para una población que no paraba de crecer y, por ende, de tener necesidades básicas.

En una larga noche de explicaciones a Rivaille solo le quedó en claro algo: que la guerra era entre humanos, usando titanes. ¿Sería Eren capaz de matar civiles "inocentes"? ¿Él mismo estaba de acuerdo o le importaba un comino el rey y la necesidad de la gente?

Comprobó que no cuando fueron participes de su primer reclutamiento. Estaban dentro de una carroza con barrotes, como si fueran leones de circo. Rivaille había visto en los ojos del muchacho el odio consumiéndole. Cuando se percató que pretendía convertirse en titán, le colocó una mano en el brazo para aplacarlo.

—No hagas idioteces.

—Pero Rivaille —murmuró tratando de alcanzar la mano y morderse, no obstante el Sargento lo había sujetado con fuerza.

Quien acompañaba al chofer de la carroza miró al par con suspicacia, tenía sobre las piernas un fusil.

—No hagas nada que nos mate —Apretó más ese brazo. Él también tenía ganas de salir de allí y matarlos a todos, incluido al comandante actual.

—¿Pretendes que…?

—No cambiarás el mundo. Si te conviertes en titán porque detestas este espectáculo, echarás todo a perder.

Eren no entendió de buenas a primeras qué había querido decirle Rivaille, pero fue suficiente para convencerlo. Le costó desistir e ignorar los gritos de la gente que suplicaba misericordia. Una madre trataba de despedir a su hijo y tuvieron que separarla entre varios para que dejara de abrazarlo.

—La mayoría son niños.

—Tú también lo eras.

—Pero yo tomé la decisión de entrar a la milicia.

—El mundo cambió, Eren. —Percibió la nueva mirada del sujeto que estaba tan atento a ellos—. Mírame —le habló y el chico obedeció con los ojos humedecidos de bronca e impotencia.

—¿Para qué quieres que…?

—Deja de mirar a tu alrededor y mírame a mí.

—Mirar hacia otro lado no es la solución, Rivaille.

—No me obligues a golpearte.

—Pero…

—¡Es una orden de tu Sargento, joder! —exclamó entre dientes, tratando de no elevar la voz y sulfurarse demasiado.

Eso solía funcionar con Eren, y de hecho así fue porque el chico se mostró un poco más amilanado. Logró distraerlo lo necesario, al menos hasta que terminó ese espantoso reclutamiento. Estaban cerca del próximo refugio, según escuchó decir. Detrás de ellos iba la caravana con los nuevos reclutas.

Había otras cuestiones curiosas y quizás menos relevantes, pero igual de interesantes, como que la Legión tenía un grupo destinado exclusivamente al uso de las maniobras tridimensionales. Era una minoría, ya que la gran mayoría usaba diversas armas. No era de extrañar si tomaban en cuenta que el enemigo, en la actualidad, no eran solo los titanes.

El material con el que estaban hechos los nuevos equipos era más resistente, así como las cuerdas y las poleas. El sistema, incluso, ahorraba muchísimo más gas que en el pasado y ya no era necesario cargarlo a cada rato.

Las mejoras tecnológicas les habían llamado la atención por igual, pero no debían distraerse con nimiedades. La primera expedición había sido una experiencia horrible, les había demostrado lo cruel que era el mundo actual, incluso sin la amenaza del pasado.

* * *

**Bien, espero que este capítulo no haya sido tan aburrido como me temo. Era muchísimo más largo, pero recorté bastante antes de pasárselo a mi beta. Digamos que adoro la **_historia_** y no pretendo que al resto también (?). Me había emocionado un poquito hablando de la época presente, sin embargo, si son buenos observadores, verán que no digo nada nuevo. Una de las condiciones que dieron pie al capitalismo y por ende a la Revolución Industrial es la Ley de Cercamientos (entre otros miles de factores, igual depende mucho del historiador, hay varios enfoques que tratan de explicar a la RI como un fenómeno o proceso); pero no quiero hablar mucho de esto porque solo soy una aficionada. Si les interesa el tema les recomiendo que busquen fuentes oficiales. Es muy curioso ver como la sociedad fue "industrializándose", y el concepto de vender el sudor humano a cambio de un papel, tiene estrecha relación con la RI.**

**¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué necesitamos trabajar? ¿De dónde viene esta necesidad y el concepto de "alquiler de vivienda"? Antes la gente vivía con lo que cosechaba, ¿cómo fue y cuándo cambió esto? La Ley de Cercamiento tiene mucho que ver. Al cercar, literalmente, las tierras, la gente que no podía pagar la nueva tarifa de sus Señores se vio obligada a abandonarlas y emigrar a la ciudad (esto me hace pensar en las Murallas). El tema es que en la ciudad no había una demanda de trabajo que fuera consecuente con esa cantidad de gente que se vio obligada a dejar sus tierras. La aparición de fábricas se debe, en gran parte (dejando de lado las mejores tecnológicas y lo obsoleto que se vuelve el trabajo artesanal frente a un creciente desarrollo fabril), a que sobraba mano de obra.**

**¡JODER! Saqué todo un choclo de texto para extenderme en las notas, akjshajshashas! Dejémoslo aquí, mejor. La cosa es que quité mucho porque no quería que fuera una clase de historia. **

_Marlo_, **¿se acuerdan de Marlo? Es el compañero de Annie, en un capítulo del animé roba más cámara que en el manga. Bueno, **_**ES**_** ese Marlo, por si alguien se pregunta.**

"_Que el mundo fue y será una porquería__  
__ya lo sé...__  
__(¡En el quinientos seis__  
__y en el dos mil también!)_**.**"

_Cambalache_, **de Discépolo (uno de mis tangueros favoritos, si no es el más), de ahí sale lo que dice Rivaille. Creo que ya no me queda nada más por aclarar, cualquier cosa pregunten. **

**Muchísimas gracias a los que se toman su tiempo para comentar, así sea en anónimo (lamento en esos casos no poder responder, pero los **_**loveo**_** mucho). Tengo una gripe que me está matando, pero quería actualizar los fics HOY, sin dejar pasar un día más (convengamos que estar en cama tampoco es una fiesta... es esto o mirar el techo en coma cuatro mientras mis gatas me caminan por encima).  
**

**¡Un beso!**


	5. Plan de escape

**Capítulo 5**: "Plan de escape".

* * *

Esa noche Eren durmió en el mismo sitio que Rivaille, aunque lo correcto sería decir que se quedó dormido, sin pretenderlo, en la que era la cama del Sargento. Rivaille no se quejó, no lo despertó ni lo echó, solo lo acomodó un poco contra la pared para hacerse de un lugar y poder acostarse. A él también le hacía bien estar cerca del chico. Después de todo solo entre ellos dos había verdadera confianza; no terminaban de depositarla en los demás. En esos ojos que prestaban atención a cada paso que ellos daban había cierto recelo, descontento o descreimiento.

Rivaille había tomado una crucial decisión mientras le escuchaba balbucear el nombre de su hermanastra, pero solamente la llevaría a cabo si Eren estaba de acuerdo con él. No pensaba quedarse solo ni mucho menos dejarlo a él en ese mundo tan despiadado.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó reflexionando al respecto, pero en algún momento de la madrugada Eren despertó.

—Me quedé dormido —bostezó.

—Me di cuenta.

—Me iré a mi cama… —avisó incómodo por el detalle de usurparle el pequeño camastro.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—¿Qué cosa? —Se quedó en el sitio, boca arriba, mirando de perfil al Sargento.

—Todo… lo de ese tal Marlo.

—Sí, algo… Geo me dijo que el tipo amenaza con usar el virus en gente que está dispuesta a luchar contra el rey. Me dijo que es peligroso permitirle eso y que mi tarea es…

—Ser una especie de trofeo que se pavonea dentro de una jaula.

—No, no me dijo eso —se quejó—, solo que nuestra misión es detener a Marlo.

—Esto es como un puto _déjà vu_ —suspiró fastidiado— ¿y te la creíste, Eren? Esa historia, ese bonito cuento de los buenos contra los malos.

—¿A qué te refieres? Geo no va a mentirme…

—Hoy nos encerraron en jaulas, Eren —reprochó, apoyando un codo en el colchón para enfrentarlo—, en putas jaulas, como si fuéramos animales salvajes. Nos temen.

—Saben que somos titanes.

—¿No era que ya no les tenían miedo?

—Pero tampoco serán imprudentes —intentaba encontrar la manera de quitarse esa amarga sensación en el pecho. Comprendía lo que Rivaille trataba de decirle, pero le pesaba.

—No hay confianza. No confían en nosotros. ¡Mentira eso de que somos especiales! —gruñó, volviendo a acostarse boca arriba— Si no lo hacen, yo tampoco tengo por qué confiar en ellos.

—Tú y el capitán Smith tampoco confiaban en mí —lo dijo casi sin pensarlo, pero de inmediato se arrepintió y trató de arreglarlo— quiero decir… pensaron en mí como una amenaza…

—Irvin siempre creyó que tú eras un aliado, y yo simplemente seguí su idea. O acaso te olvidas quién fue el que te defendió en el tribunal y ante el equipo de la Legión cuando les diste ese susto de muerte.

—Sí, ya sé que fuiste tú, pero…

—¡Mierda, pendejo, no entiendes nada! —se exaltó— No, no fui yo, fue Irvin. Todo lo que hice… —dejó de hablar, no tenía sentido hacerle entender a Eren las razones de su comportamiento.

—Lo siento.

—Esto es una mierda… Saben que somos titanes, no es que podemos ir a comprar tabaco a la esquina y esfumarnos de la Legión.

—¿Quieres desertar?

En ese punto Rivaille guardó silencio y se aplacó. Había llegado al meollo del asunto a una velocidad que le sorprendía. Eren podía ser un poco ingenuo por momentos, pero no era idiota.

—Mañana estaremos de camino a Sina… —giró en la cama, enfrentando a Eren cara a cara. En la penumbra pudo ver esos enormes ojos contemplándolo con ligero horror por lo que quería decir y no se atrevía—, Eren… te haré una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero.

—S-Sí…

—¿Estás dispuesto a matar civiles inocentes?

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo…?

Rivaille pestañeó, claro que no lo creía capaz.

—Hoy a la mañana me costó detenerte. Estabas dispuesto a matarlos a todos, ¿cierto? ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

—No sé —confesó—, quería detenerlos. No quería escuchar a esas personas gritar cosas horribles contra la Legión. Tú lo viste, muchos de esos chicos no querían ser reclutados… ¿por qué, Rivaille? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

—Están en guerra y necesitan soldados, Eren —respondió con saturación—, prefieren reclutar a los pobres porque son los que dan más problemas y lo que más de acuerdo estarán en contra de esta puta ley. La gente se está muriendo de hambre, peor que hace setenta años atrás. Las ciudades deben estar superpobladas y no debe de haber suficiente trabajo para todos.

—Gracias…

—¿Eh?

—Por detenerme hoy —sonrió con tristeza—, fue idiota de mi parte reaccionar así.

—Qué bueno que ahora, en calma, puedas verlo con claridad.

En pocas palabras, Eren comprendía que no tenía sentido ir en contra de un sistema establecido. No lograría nada, quizás ese día evitaría que unos pocos niños fueran separados de sus familias, pero no modificaría el hecho de que tarde o temprano eso volvería a ocurrir. Como Rivaille le había dicho: no cambiaría el mundo.

—¿Qué piensas de este tal Marlo? —continuó, tratando de ver qué tipo de respuesta podía llegar a darle Eren si le proponía desertar.

—No sé qué pensar, Rivaille, no me hagas…

—Debes hacerlo. ¿Te parece mal lo que exige?

—No, en absoluto —le clavó la mirada—, ¿quieres que nos unamos a él?

—Sea el bando que sea, ¿tienes en claro que esta es una guerra entre humanos? Vuelvo a preguntar —se incorporó de nuevo, para hablarlo sin rodeos— ¿estás dispuesto a matar a civiles? ¿A ser usado como un arma por los intereses de una de las Murallas?

—No…

—¿Te importa, acaso, los putos conflictos entre las Murallas?

—No…

—¿Te consideras de una Muralla o de otra?

—¡No! —reiteró con más energía—, un trozo de tierra no nos define, nací en Shinganshina, pero lo que hoy es…

—Bien, tienes que tomar una decisión. Yo ya la tomé… —aseguró—, me importa una mierda, en el pasado le debía un favor a Irvin, por eso me uní a la Legión —En verdad le debía más que un simple favor.

—¿Me dejarás? —Se arrodilló en la cama, asustado y dolido— ¿Me dejarás aquí, solo?

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—¿Adónde?

—No lo sé, es lo de menos…

—No es lo de menos, Rivaille —regañó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared—, seremos buscados. Deberías conversar mejor con Geo y…

—Él no me da confianza, Eren.

—Porque tú eres una persona muy desconfiada —se molestó—. Joder, no todos serán el capitán Irvin...

—Confió en ti, imbécil —musitó entre dientes, ofendido— ¿No te pusiste a pensar en qué pasaría si todo es una trampa? ¿Y si en verdad somos los dos últimos titanes y nos están llevando a una zona en particular para neutralizarnos, experimentar con nosotros o de plano matarnos? Aunque somos casi inmortales, un tiro en la cabeza y se acabó el problema.

—Bueno, en ese caso ya lo hubieran hecho.

—Igual, no me da confianza. Hoy estuve todo el día tenso. Murmuran demasiado, nos miran con recelo. Hacen preguntas, pero dan muy pocas respuestas —miró hacia la puerta—, hasta estoy seguro que estamos encerrados o que afuera hay un guardia con uno de esos fusiles capaces de atravesar la nuca de un titán.

En toda la confusión en la que estaban sumidos, los dos tenían muy en claro que no tenían intenciones de matar inocentes. No se consideraban de ninguna zona en particular y tampoco les agradaba la idea de ser usados para fines que no compartían.

—¿Cómo haremos, qué haremos? —cuestionó Eren luego de un aletargado y reflexivo silencio.

—¿Tomaste una decisión?

—Sí, si tú te vas… yo también. Me prometiste que ibas a estar conmigo cuando despertase y lo cumpliste —sonrió con pena—. Así que yo también prometo estar contigo hasta el final.

—Bien, entonces… ¿confías en mí?

—Claro.

—¿Harás todo lo que te diga?

—Sí —aceptó, más decidido.

—Perfecto —asintió—, entonces prométeme que no hablarás nada de esto con Georgios.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es un tipo listo, como Irvin —se cruzó de brazos—, puede que tenga presente la probabilidad de que no estemos muy conforme con la campaña de conquista. Seguramente tomó medidas preventivas.

—¿Cómo escaparemos entonces?

—Yo me encargaré de todo. Tú actúa como siempre…

—Pero… quiero ayudarte.

—Vas a empeorarlo —dijo, pero al ver el descontento de Eren se dio cuenta de que lo estaba ofendiendo al minimizarlo, así que optó por hacerlo partícipe de sus conjeturas—. Primero quiero tratar de conseguir uno de esos equipos de maniobra tridimensionales. Si nos hacemos de uno podremos escapar mientras estemos en la ciudad.

—Aquí las murallas siguen siendo de cincuenta metros.

—Claro, estamos en lo que antes era Trost. Aunque la geografía cambió un poco, todo sigue estando en el mismo lugar y eso nos facilitará las cosas. Tenemos que huir a primeras horas de la mañana, cuando empiecen a prepararse para iniciar la campaña.

—Estarán ocupados —reflexionó. De esa manera no estarían prestando tanta atención a ellos dos— Guardan los equipos de maniobra tridimensionales cerca del sótano; pero hay mucha seguridad.

—Yo me encargaré de robarlos.

—¿Cómo harás para pasar desapercibido con _dos_ equipos de maniobra? —remarcó.

—Robaré uno, lo esconderé —apuntaló con saciedad y obviedad—, luego iré por otro. No es mucha ciencia.

—Pero es muy arriesgado —se asustó.

—¿Y qué quieres, convertirte en titán y matarlos a todos? —alzó los hombros—, te pegan un tiro a la nuca con esa puta vacuna y ya…

—No, pero… —No encontraba otra salida, de golpe recordó ese enorme detalle, que Rivaille ya no era un simple humano.

—En el peor de los casos puedo intentar convertirme en titán… digo, si me descubren robando esa sería mi última carta a jugar.

—No, Rivaille —se alarmó—, júrame que nunca te convertirás en titán —lo tomó de la camisa.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Intentó quitarle las manos, pero se quedó estático al ver en la penumbra el brillo desesperado en los ojos del chico.

—Te matarán… y yo… me quedaré solo.

—Eso no pasará.

—Si te conviertes en titán, sí —reprochó—. Júrame que no lo harás, por favor Rivaille, por favor…

—Está bien —accedió con el único fin de calmarlo—, te juro que no me convertiré en titán. Dejaré que me peguen un tiro y ya…

—No harán eso, a lo sumo te meterán preso… y si eso pasa yo buscaré la manera de sacarte.

Rivaille torció una sonrisa de descreimiento.

—No creo que sean tan benevolentes con un titán fallido como yo.

—Además, si nunca te convertiste en titán… no sabes si serás capaz de controlarte. Y yo no podré con eso.

—No, eso es verdad —reconoció. Era algo que siempre le había mellado, y no lo creía a Eren capaz de frenarlo si se salía de control. La idea de acabar vagando por la tierra sin consciencia no le agradaba en lo más mínimo—. En fin, que el puto plan es ir en busca de esos equipos de maniobra nuevos.

—¿Tan necesarios te parecen?

—Es que quiero uno, son geniales —dijo con perversa codicia.

—¡Rivaille! —se quejó, aferrándose del pelo— ¡¿Solo por eso los quieres?!

—Podemos necesitarlos para escapar más rápido. Piensa que son pocos los que integran la facción que los utiliza. Los otros van a pie, será pan comido llegar a la muralla.

—Necesitaremos caballos ¿o en campo abierto iremos a pie? Nos atraparán.

—No puedo estar en todo —se quejó—, no soy Irvin —se frotó la frente, saturado.

—¿Y si… —no estaba muy seguro de proponerlo— y si le decimos al señor Geo que queremos ser parte del equipo de caza de titán?

—¿Crees que aceptará? —De golpe pareció recapacitar en ello, en que era un buen plan— Si confía en nosotros, no tiene por qué negarse. Después de todo nosotros somos muy hábiles en el uso del equipo.

—En especial tú —le sonrió con orgullo—, eres muy rápido. La gente te conocía y te conoce por ello. No tiene motivos para decir que no…

—A caballo y con el equipo puesto, en mitad de la campaña, desertar va a ser muy fácil.

—¿Y si se niega?

—Si se niega quiere decir que tomará otra actitud con nosotros y ahí sí… —Rivaille suspiró— escapar va a ser mucho más difícil.

—Maldición, es complicado… —se levantó de la cama, impaciente y nervioso.

—Tú lo conoces mejor, ¿qué piensas?

—¿Qué pienso yo? —se señaló el pecho.

—Sí, ¿o con quien te crees que estoy hablando, con el titán retrasado que hay en ti?

—Me pones en un aprieto, yo no puedo… —negó, asustado con la idea de que recayera en él tamaña responsabilidad.

—Hay que tomar una decisión y tú lo conoces mejor —reiteró sin paciencia.

Eren así recordó aquella vez que Rivaille le había hablado sobre ello: Uno nunca estaba seguro si la decisión tomada era la mejor, en tal caso el resultado se vería al final. Decidió, entonces, jugarse.

—Sí, pero díselo tú —asintió.

—Bien, mañana hablaré con él y le haré creer que nuestro interés pasa por ser parte del equipo de caza —estiró un brazo llamándolo—; ahora ven a dormir un poco que pronto amanecerá.

Eren señaló hacia atrás en donde estaba el camastro que le correspondía a él. Por algún motivo los habían metido en la misma habitación. No dijo nada cuando Rivaille le tomó de la mano y jaló de ella para arrastrarlo hacia la cama. Se acomodó con el corazón latiéndole rabioso y sintió un calor reconfortante cuando Rivaille se acurrucó a su lado.

—¿De qué te sonríes, idiota?

—Nada —borró la mueca afable de su rostro y frunció el ceño, enfadado—, es solo que… me recuerda a esas noches en las que dormía así con Armin.

—¿Tú dormías así con Armin?

—S-Sí —contestó con naturalidad, temiendo dar una respuesta errónea. El cuerpo del Sargento se agitó bajo la manta, como si estuviera riendo— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, duérmete —ordenó, y aunque Eren no siguió insistiendo, fue irresistible la tentación de abrir la boca para soltar lo que pasaba por su mente—. ¿Cuántos años tenían cuando dormían así?

—Pues… —en ese momento sí sintió pena de decirlo—la verdad es que… hasta poco antes de que él muriese. Solíamos dormir los tres, Mikasa también…

—Trío —murmuró con malicia.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —Eren temió preguntarlo— ¿Sargento, está riendo? Ya sé, le debe parecer muy ñoño o tonto, pero es que lo hacíamos desde pequeños y nos quedó la costumbre, además…

—En lo absoluto —negó con falsedad—, te entiendo, con Irvin también solía dormir así desde que era "pequeño".

Las mejillas de Eren se tornaron carmín. La idea de imaginar a dos adultos durmiendo acurrucados le alteraba, porque no era tan inocente como para no comprender lo que eso implicaba. Era diferente en su caso, porque a Armin siempre lo había considerado como un hermano y desde que eran niños solían tener esos momentos de íntima comunión; era normal para los tres.

A medida que fueron creciendo, dichos momentos fueron más esporádicos por obvias razones. Mikasa estaba creciendo y ya no les confortaba tanto dormir tan apretujados, en especial porque los pechos de Mikasa molestaban. O no, al contrario; y ahí residía el principal problema, que no eran hermanos y dejaban de ser niños.

—Buenas noches, Eren.

—B-Buenas noches, Sargento.

Rivaille refunfuñó por lo bajo, recién ahí el chico se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a llamarlo por el antiguo rango.

**(…)**

Al día siguiente Eren se mostró visiblemente nervioso. A Rivaille le costó calmarlo y exigirle que actuara con normalidad. Cuando Geo fue a darles las nuevas indicaciones, Rivaille le exigió mantener una charla.

Costó convencerlo. Aunque Georgios en ningún momento había soltado un "no" rotundo, no se mostraba muy conforme con la propuesta, y todo el tiempo trataba de rebatirle a Rivaille las veracidades que soltaba como si fueran balas. Eren pensó, mientras lo escuchaba hablar, que no tenía nada que envidiarle al difunto capitán Smith. Sin dudas había aprendido de él a ser tan comedido y exacto al hablar cuando la situación lo precisaba.

—Pero los titanes ya no son una plaga como antes…

—Igual, si llegamos hasta Marlo y resulta ser que tiene un ejército de titanes, ¿no es mejor usar las habilidades de los mejores soldados? No creo que tengan balas suficientes para parar una horda. Tengo entendido, según me contó Eren, que cuesta hacerlas. Lo que estoy proponiendo es capacitar a más soldados. Yo me encargaría de ello. Tengo experiencia de sobra y…

—Es el mejor soldado de la humanidad —completó Eren con jactancia, metiendo bocado por primera vez. Los dos hombres lo miraron como si fuera una cosa fuera de lugar en la arquitectura del cuarto. Eren se sintió desencajado y enseguida agregó en un murmullo tímido—: Rivaille lo era antes y lo sigue siendo. Le juro, comandante, sus habilidades son únicas. No tendrá otro soldado mejor en cuanto a maniobras tridimensionales. ¡Si deja que él entrene a los novatos… saldrán buenos! ¡Con Rivaille es aprender o aprender, no hay otra!

Geo rió ante la efusividad del muchacho, podía ver el orgullo que sentía hacia su Sargento y a la vez el reverenciable temor.

—Me lo imagino. Y aunque la idea es buena. Tienes razón —admitió, mirando a Rivaille—, no sabemos con qué nos enfrentaremos en campo abierto. Considero que más soldados…

—En tal caso no estarán de más. ¿O es que… —fue cuidadoso al decirlo— tiene otros motivos para negar la formación de soldados? Quizás los tenga, y comprendo que a veces los superiores se guardan algo de información. Irvin tenía esa puta costumbre. En ese caso yo lo entendería y…

—No, en lo absoluto. Fui sincero con ustedes, siempre lo fui —aseguró, notando en los ojos grises del menudo hombre sentado frente a él todo el recelo y la desconfianza. Era algo que Rivaille, por mucho empeño que pusiera, no podía falsear.

—Entonces —Eren se impacientó—, a mí me gustaría ayudar al Sargento. Él siempre estuvo a cargo de vigilarme y también soy bueno en…

La mano de Rivaille apretándole la boca lo calló, enseguida lo soltó. Sin pretenderlo, la verborrea del chico había llevado a que Geo optara por el camino que en ese momento más le convenía a ellos dos.

—Está bien —asintió— cuando estemos en campo abierto…

—Tendrá que ser aquí —se adelantó Rivaille temiendo que tomara ese decisión—, porque no puedo probar las habilidades de los soldados una vez en batalla, tengo que corroborarlo antes.

—Lógico —suspiró el comandante perdiendo la mirada—, solo que…

—Hay un problema, ¿cierto? —dijo Rivaille con una minúscula sonrisa.

—Sí —admitió—, yo puedo confiar en ustedes, pero no creo que la gente esté muy de acuerdo.

—¿Quién es esa gente? —Rivaille se sentía satisfecho por el rumbo de la conversación.

—Todos. Nadie quiere a los titanes. Ni siquiera creo que a los soldados les guste saber que un titán los entrenará. En el pasado han causado mucho daño y la gente hoy en día los recela.

—Pero es… Rivaille —murmuró Eren con ofensa.

—Así y todo, no deja de ser un titán.

—Pero se supone que solo muy poca gente sabe que yo lo soy —Rivaille lo había pillado con esa afirmación—, di la verdad, barbudo…

—¡Sargento!

—Eres tú el que no confía ni mierda en nosotros dos.

Geo soltó una risilla sardónica. Aquello era verdad, en gran parte. ¿Cómo confiar en personas que, indudablemente, no seguían sus mismos intereses? No los culpaba por ello, ni por ser quienes eran.

—Le debo mi vida al rey. La Legión hoy en día vive por y para él. Para ustedes ¿quién es el rey?

—Un viejito gordo que ni sé cómo se llama —respondió Rivaille y Geo asintió. El rey no era nadie para ellos dos.

Eren miró a uno y luego al otro. Creyó que se dedicaban miradas de desprecio, pero solo era de mutua desconfianza. Qué horrible sensación. Cuando Smith era el comandante no había esa clase de miradas y conversaciones.

—¿Sabes? Crecí oyendo historias sobre el capitán Smith… y por ende sobre ti —dijo Geo poniéndose de pie, mirando desde lo alto al sujeto que en la silla lo contemplaba con calma—, sé que muchas de esas historias eran mentiras, pero comprendo que algo de verdad siempre hay en la fantasía.

—Genial, tengo un admirador.

—Muchos, Sargento —murmuró Eren, Rivaille lo miró con saturación y Geo volvió a soltar una risilla más auténtica.

—Empezando por ti, Eren —completó el comandante—. El punto es que… no quisiera que por una imprudencia me vea obligado a hacer algo que, definitivamente, no quiero hacer.

—¿Cómo qué? —cuestionó Eren con naturalidad. Rivaille volvió a golpearlo con la mirada antes de responder.

—Matarnos, imbécil.

—Todavía no has pasado una semana entre nosotros —dijo Geo acercándose a la puerta—, confío en Eren, pero nadie cree que tú seas Rivaille.

—Lo soy.

—Lo sé —aseguró Georgios.

—La leyenda dice que medías como dos metros, por eso —murmuró Eren de nuevo, Rivaille ya no se molestó en mirarlo, levantó una mano y le golpeó en la nuca.

—En los libros ni siquiera figuras, en especial porque ningún historiador certificó tu existencia, pero varios lo aseguran. ¿Sabes quién fue mi padre adoptivo?

—¿El rey? —preguntó por fastidiarlo.

—Connie, Sargento —musitó Eren, apocado y retado en la silla.

—Por eso sé que eres real. Que exististe, más allá de la leyenda.

—¿Springer? ¿No habían muerto todos?

Eren se encogió de hombros. Él también certificó esas muertes, pero Connie quizás había escapado; como fuera, era indudable que siguió vivo para hacerse cargo de quién era el actual comandante. No había sido su padre biológico, pero lo educó como tal.

—Murió en una cama de hospital, hablándome de todos ustedes. No traicionen ese recuerdo —pidió con ecuanimidad—. Te daré la autorización para entrenar a los soldados en el manejo del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, siempre y cuando dicha decisión no genere demasiado descontento.

Se fue, dejando esa amarga emoción flotando en el aire. Rivaille miró al chico, quizás reprochándole el no haberle contado antes lo de Connie, como si fuera relevante en algo. En ese momento comprendió por qué Eren simpatizaba tanto con el comandante actual.

—¿Qué haremos, Rivaille?

—¿A qué te refieres, menso? Escapar —masculló—, en cuanto tengamos la posibilidad de hacerlo, nos largamos y ya…

—¿No escuchó lo que dijo? Confía en nosotros y… ¿vamos a traicionarlo?

—¿De verdad te comiste todo ese cuento emotivo? —suspiró, enfadado— Haz lo que quieras Eren. A mí no me conmueven las historias familiares. Me iré, si quieres venir conmigo, eres bienvenido. Si decides quedarte con el puto comandante, al menos hazme el favor de no venderme.

—Eres cruel, ¿sabías?

—Oh, sí… soy muy cruel —se levantó enojado, la silla rechinó cuando se puso de pie.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo sería capaz de venderte?

Rivaille se aplacó con esas palabras, por un momento pensó que lo decía en referencia a las emociones del tipo barbudo. Cerró los ojos por un leve instante antes de empezar a presionarlo con el tema de nuevo.

—Lo dijo para asegurarse de que no hagamos lo que piensa que haremos. Sabe la clase de persona que eres tú… —apoyó la espalda contra la pared y miró con recelo la puerta antes de seguir hablando, temiendo el absurdo de que el sujeto estuviera tras ella, escuchando la conversación. Bajó la voz lo más que pudo— Tienes que decidirte.

—Ya te dije, si te vas —vio el gesto de la mano que Rivaille le hacía y también bajó la voz—, si te vas yo… iré contigo.

No pasaba tanto por el detalle irrefutable de que no estaba dispuesto a ser un arma que fuera en contra de simples civiles en una guerra que no le competía, lo más elemental en ese momento de su vida era ese hombre que lo miraba con ferocidad.

—Tienes que estar seguro.

—Lo estoy —mintió—, es solo que… no quisiera meter al señor Geo en problemas, él me ayudó mucho cuando tú no estabas y… me hizo compañía.

—Acaso, ¿es tu gran amor?

—Dios, deja de ser tan sarcástico.

—No soy Dios, pero gracias —usó más sarcasmo con lo intención punzante de fastidiarlo. Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio y lo enfrentó, cara a cara. Eren seguía sentado y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acurrucarse en la silla—. Me toca los cojones. Decide: él o yo. No hay mucho que pensar.

Eren se sintió acalorado por esa insistencia. Miró hacia un costado, intimidado, y con cierta cobardía le respondió.

—La respuesta es obvia, Rivaille. Ya te dije que iré contigo, pero no puedes obligarme a que todas mis emociones giren en torno a ti, hay otras personas en el mundo y… sabes cómo soy.

—No lo conoces de nada. Puede clavarte un puñal cuando menos te lo esperes.

—Lo pensé de ti, durante mucho tiempo —reveló sin dolor y sin remordimiento.

—¿Lo sigues pensando? —Sabía que no, pero quería que Eren siguiera sincerándose.

Era menester dejar esas emociones en claro, porque lo que pretendían hacer era algo irreversible. Si escapaban juntos eso significaba llegar juntos hasta las últimas consecuencias, como podía serlo morir. Si Eren se quedaba allí, siendo un conejillo, podía tener una vida más larga y sin mayores contratiempos. ¿Quién sabe? El camino seguía siendo incierto, siempre lo era.

—No. Y creo que te lo demostré muchas veces. Confío en ti de la manera en la que solo confiaba en Mikasa. ¿No te basta con eso?

—Sí, me basta.

—Entonces deja de ponerme a prueba a cada rato, me pone incómodo y me fastidia.

Rivaille torció una sonrisa. Sabía que era un tipo complicado que no generaba demasiada confianza, pero podía ver en los ojos del muchacho cierta seguridad al respecto. No esperaba una traición de su parte, como tampoco Eren lo esperaba de él.

Podían asegurar los dos, sin necesidad de cruzar más palabras, que solo confiaban entre ellos de una manera en la que jamás lo habían hecho con otra persona. Podía deberse a múltiples factores, el más importante a que seguían teniéndose el uno al otro, pero también a que se sentían fuera de época, en un mundo mucho más hostil que el que habían dejado atrás.

—No te pongo a prueba —se quejó, tomando distancia— es solo que te llenas la boca hablando de él y ni lo conoces. No confíes en la gente hasta que te demuestren que son de confianza.

—Pero si no le doy la posibilidad, nunca lo sabré.

—Esas posibilidades siempre aparecen, tarde o temprano.

Eren miró la espalda de su Sargento cuando este giró para echar un vistazo por la ventana. Una débil sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al comprender que Rivaille, quizás, se sentía intimidado o temeroso por la cercanía con Geo. ¿Estaba celoso?

—No se enoje, Sargento —pidió en un murmullo—, ni deje de confiar en mí. Yo confío en usted más que en cualquier otro humano con el que me cruce ahora y en el futuro.

—Entonces te quitarás de la cabeza eso de no querer meter en problemas al barbudo, porque te juro, Eren, lo echas a perder a último momento y te mato a patadas.

—Hicimos una promesa —aseguró con energía—, y las promesas no se rompen.

Rivaille sonrió con incredulidad, pero Eren no vio la mueca. Qué ingenuo seguía siendo ese chiquillo; incluso con tantos años a cuestas si tomaban en cuenta su vida como titán.

Esa ligera molestia que acosaba a Rivaille lo fue abandonando poco a poco con el correr del día.


	6. Cristalización compartida

**Capítulo 6: **"Cristalización compartida".

* * *

La posibilidad de escapar se dio cuando ninguno de los dos la buscaba, ni siquiera cuando Eren la pretendía. Ese día pisarían la ciudad más grande de Sina en donde había enormes atracciones, muchas de ellas incluían animales que Eren solo había visto en los libros de Armin.

Quería disfrutar de la jornada, pero Rivaille lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo hasta un callejón y hablarle al respecto. Dentro de pocos días llegarían a la zona del conflicto y desde allí sería muy difícil escapar, no tendrían más opciones que seguir a la milicia y batallar.

Rivaille no lo creía capaz de resistir la tensión o de verlo lidiar con el irrefutable hecho de que matarían inocentes. Quizás Eren no se lo figuraba del todo, pero aquello sería una pesadilla para alguien tan ingenuo como él.

Era lógico aprovechar esa circunstancia: Estaban en una ciudad inmensa, ideal para escapar y Geo parecía confiar más en ellos, e incluso Rivaille se había ganado la aceptación de los soldados que estaban bajo su yugo desde hacía tres semanas. Había costado conseguirlo, y en el presente no dejaban de mirarlo como una amenaza. Sin embargo siempre lo habían mirado así en la extinta Legión e inclusive cuando no era un titán.

Eren conocía ese viejo sentimiento, veía en esos jóvenes soldados las mismas expresiones que en antaño él portaba cuando estaba frente a Rivaille. Seguía siendo igual de mal humorado, regio y bajito. Eso no cambiaría nunca.

—Georgios sabe que te mueres de ganas de ver a los leones.

—Sí…

—Ponte pesado, dile que quieres ir a ver a los animales. Te dejará porque le caes simpático y comprende tu ansiedad. Yo estaré con el grupo en campo abierto, pero diré que me estoy cagando o algo y me iré…

—V-Vale…

—Nos encontraremos en la feria. Hay muchísima gente. Si el barbudo te dice que no te apartes, tú actúa como un joven de tu edad: desoye sus palabras y aléjate agitando los brazos al grito de "leones, quiero ver leones" o algo similar.

Eren empezó a reír pese a que Rivaille le hablaba con mucha seriedad. El hombre chasqueó los dedos para hacerle volver en sí. Tenía que concentrarse porque todo podía salir muy mal y ellos dos acabar muertos.

—¿Al menos puedo despedirme de él? —preguntó Eren en son de burla, pero al ver la intención de Rivaille de levantar una pierna y patearlo, se apresuró a aclarar—: Era broma.

Rivaille no se lo reprochó, porque le gustaba ver las mejillas rollizas del muchacho inflarse cuando sonreía de esa manera, mofándose de él y su capacidad envidiable para irritarse de un segundo al otro. Suspiró, llevó una mano a la cintura y siguió dando indicaciones de manera autoritaria, una de la que Eren estaba muy acostumbrado.

—Hay un puesto de manzanas…

—Hay miles, Rivaille…

—Pero hay uno en donde atiende una muchacha muy bonita —dijo, y vio que Eren fruncía el ceño; por eso para fastidiarlo agregó—: tiene unos pechos enormes.

—Ya… imagino que también unos bonitos ojos celestes y un cabello de ángel.

—Tú también la miraste bien.

—Me _hacía ojos_ cuando entramos a la ciudad —mintió, porque en verdad no la había divisado entre tanta gente.

—Mentira, me los hacía a mí. —No supieron como terminaron mirándose frente a frente dedicándose un mutuo desprecio. Algo infantil e innecesario— No importa, en ese puesto nos encontraremos.

—Vale. Pero me los hacía a mí —siguió insistiendo, mosqueado. Eren no era de aquellos que dejaban de lado una discusión sin haber ganado o al menos sin haber tenido la última palabra, y como Rivaille lo sabía y estaba más allá del bien y del mal, lo dejó ser.

—Ven aquí —lo tomó de un brazo cuando giró para irse—. No es rubia ni tiene ojos azules. Es morocha y tiene el pelo negro, lacio, como lo tenía tu hermana. No vaya a ser cosa que termines en otro puesto de manzanas, imbécil.

Eren asintió, perdiendo la mirada con fastidio.

—¿Tiene pechos grandes o no? Es una chica común, entonces.

—Te estoy diciendo que se parece a tu hermana. Ligeramente… y tiene pechos pequeños —agregó, con temor de ofender la imagen que Eren tenía de Mikasa.

—Mikasa también los tenía pequeños.

—No es igual a ella, pero cuando me miró a los ojos… —agitó una mano—, es de la misma raza. Eso quiero decir… que sabrás identificarla.

—Bien… en ese puesto de manzana a las tres en punto.

—Y diez. Porque a las tres estaré atravesando la puerta y me tomará diez minutos llegar al puesto. No puedo ir corriendo, será demasiado evidente. Aunque si digo que me estoy cagando también será factible verme correr.

El chico volvió a asentir y trató de dar la vuelta para irse, pero Rivaille no le había soltado el brazo y en cambio volvió a jalar de él. Sin embargo no le habló, se le quedó mirando con una expresión que Eren jamás le había visto. Parecía de ligera preocupación, como si algún detalle le incomodara o le llamara la atención de manera obsesiva.

—Tranquilo —murmuró el muchacho cuando adivinó esa expresión—, todo saldrá bien.

—Lo sé. —Al fin lo soltó, con lentitud— Cuídate.

Dio la vuelta para volver al trote con el grupo que había dejado bajo la excusa de que estaba con diarrea. Los pretextos de Rivaille, por algún retorcido motivo, siempre eran escatológicos. Lo peor de todo es que, reconocía Eren con vergüenza ajena, resultaban ser muy efectivos porque nadie se atrevía a poner en tela de juicio dichas justificaciones tan comprometedoramente humanas.

—Iremos a conocer el mar, Rivaille… no moriremos —murmuró pese a estar solo y aunque no lo escuchase, y quizás por eso lo hizo. Salió del pasillo encontrándose con Geo en el acto. Se mostró incómodo, pero trató de actuar con naturalidad— S-Señor, ¿sabe si estamos muy lejos de la feria de animales?

—¿Tan ansioso estás de ver a los leones?

—Muy ansioso, señor —señaló hacia atrás, sonriendo—, pregunté en los puestos, pero la gente dice que está unos metros más adentro —miró hacia la enorme torre de reloj, era muy temprano para empezar a reaccionar con desmesurada emoción.

—Es hora de comer, no puedes irte así, Eren.

—Lo siento —Se adelantó unos pasos, dejando a Georgios allí entre confuso y pensativo—. Me muero de hambre. —El hombre observó la espalda del chico mientras caminaba hacia donde los demás estaban sentados comiendo los refrigerios.

Trató de no mirar el enorme reloj; supo que cuando se hicieran las tres, la campana sonaría. Geo podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que de golpe le importaba saber qué hora era, en especial si a cada rato giraba la cabeza.

El sonido de la campana fue como un disparador y si bien su corazón empezó a latir con violencia no se permitió dejarse dominar por la ansiedad. Iba a pie, tratando de pasar entre la muchedumbre con el caballo. La caravana trataba de hacerse paso para poder llegar al centro, pero la gente no parecía estar muy contenta con tener a la Legión allí, ni tampoco mostraban interés de permitirles el paso.

Cuando la campana dejó de sonar esperó por prudencia unos segundos más. De golpe se dio cuenta que estaba dudando y que a ese paso no se animaría. Y si no se animaba, Rivaille estaría solo en el puesto de manzanas. _Solo_.

—¡¿Usted ya vio leones, señor?! —cuestionó con emoción, gritando para que su voz se oyera entre el barullo de la feria. Geo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—En campo abierto verás a muchos animales, Eren.

—¡¿Hay leones?!

—Bueno, no aquí… pero adonde queremos ir, sí…

—¡Quiero ver leones, señor! —Notó que una mujer le cerraba el paso al comandante, de manera muy oportuna. Llevaba una enorme cesta llena de calicós que no le dejaban ver, el caballo relinchó y casi la pasa por encima— ¡Son fantásticos los leones!

—¡Eren, espera! —Estiró el brazo, pero controlar al caballo y asistir a la mujer eran primordial en ese momento.

—¡Los veré allí! ¡Ya estamos cerca!

Dejó el caballo en ese lugar y se apartó, tratando de no echar a correr. En la puerta cuyo cartel rezaba "Circo" volvió a dudar. En verdad quería ver a los leones, pero no estaba allí para eso; en el fondo sabía que si todo salía bien, con Rivaille podrían ir a recorrer el mundo, ver a muchos animales, conocer paisajes y gente diversa.

En ese punto empezó a correr para llegar hasta la entrada de la ciudad. Cuando lo hizo no necesitó buscar a la mujer de la que el Sargento le había hablado, lo vio a él, quien de manera inmediata se le acercó.

—Vamos.

—Pero —intentó quejarse de ser conducido por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado.

—No podemos salir por la entrada de la ciudad, está lleno de guardias y saben quiénes somos.

—¿No conseguiste los caballos?

—Tenemos los equipos.

—¿Cómo haremos en campo abierto para escapar?

—Eren —lo jaló del brazo por el que lo arrastraba—, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Oh, Dios… cuando Sasha decía eso pasaban cosas _muy_ malas.

—Mira a tu alrededor, pero no dejes de caminar —indicó.

En ese momento supo lo que Rivaille quiso decirle, tal vez estaban muy sugestionados y sintiéndose perseguidos sin razones, pero había muy poca gente en una calle que hasta hacia poco estaba atestada. Sin quitar que las enormes terrazas podían ser refugios ideales para temidos tiradores. Por otro lado, a Rivaille le inquieta la posible reacción de Eren, pues cuando el chico se sentía acorralado no dudaba en atacar y quería fugarse sin verse en la necesidad de causar muertes que podían evitarse.

Dicho y hecho, lo que más recelaba Rivaille se hizo realidad en cuanto llegaron al centro de la plaza. Había subestimado a Georgios Megas. No sería un Irvin Smith, pero sin dudas no era el comandante solo por obra y gracia del rey.

Vio un destello en lo alto de la torre monumento y frenó.

—¿Qué pasa, Rivaille?

No tuvo tiempo de contestar pues una voz sonó lejana confirmando lo que intuyó.

—¡_Apunten_!

—¡Cristalízate, Eren! —Alcanzó a gritar antes de tomar distancia de él. Haciendo uso del equipo de maniobras alcanzó una de las terrazas dando muerte a los soldados que allí les apuntaban, pero imaginaba que la zona debía estar llena.

—¡_Fuego_!

Lo siguiente fue aún más confuso. Rivaille bajó para hacerle reaccionar, pero una nube de humo los había rodeado haciéndoles toser. Había sido instintivo para Eren. Como aquella vez que pretendía proteger a Armin y a Mikasa de una bala de cañón, en el presente quiso proteger a Rivaille.

Había aparecido ante ellos una carcasa del cuerpo de titán que, sabían, no duraría demasiado. Volvieron a escuchar las nuevas órdenes de Geo. Estaba decidido a darles muerte y sin ningún tipo de compasión. No lo culpaban, después de todo habían traicionado su confianza. Eso no podían negarlo.

—Rivaille —sollozó asustado y algo pesaroso— ¡Por qué mataste a esas personas!

—No tenemos opciones.

—¡Sí las tenemos! —Eren no insistió, lo entendía: si no luchaban, morirían. Él había comprendido eso cuando apenas era un niño.

—No podemos transformarnos en titanes, tendremos que cristalizarnos.

—¡P-Pero… no sabemos si esas balas son capaces de romper la coraza, y si…!

—¡Vamos a morir, Eren! ¡¿Qué prefieres, intentarlo o dejar que nos maten?!

El vapor se disipaba con celeridad, ya no había gente a su alrededor gritando. La plaza había sido despejada y podían oír el trote del ejército yendo hacia ellos para darles caza. Sobre sus cabezas estaban aquellos soldados que el mismo Rivaille había entrenado durante ese poco tiempo, dispuestos a entrar en combate si optaban por convertirse en titán.

—Nos volveremos a ver, tonto —agregó Rivaille, con una minúscula y efímera sonrisa— en setenta o en mil años.

Lo demás fue axiomático. Tomaron apenas distancia para llevar a cabo el proceso de cristalización, no sabían en esas circunstancias si podían herirse mutuamente, pero no estaban en condiciones de pensar demasiado en otro camino ni tampoco tenían más tiempo.

El último recuerdo que conservaron de esa vida fueron las armas apuntado hacia ellos y una minúscula, pero letal lluvia de balas.

Qué irónico, pensó Eren en esos escasos segundos, sentirse como en su momento debió haberse sentido Annie ante la Legión.

¿Annie? Acaso, ¿ella no estaba cristalizada? ¿O también había sido exterminada?


	7. Noble salvaje

**Capítulo 7:** "Noble salvaje".

* * *

Cuando despertó en medio de la cristalización le sorprendió ver de manera muy borrosa el rostro pacífico del Sargento. Rivaille parpadeó, también entreabriendo los ojos. Todo alrededor era de un color rosado brillante. Intentó hablar, pero por alguna razón no pudo.

"¿Estamos en el cristal?"

"Así parece" fue la respuesta de Rivaille, una que Eren no esperaba.

"Estamos vivos".

El pensamiento fue compartido. Estaban vivos gracias a la cristalización, pero nada aseguraba que seguirían estándolo una vez afuera de esa seguridad.

Rivaille pensó la pregunta, una que recibió una previsible negativa.

"¿Quieres salir?"

"No, puede ser peligroso allí afuera".

"¿Cómo terminamos juntos?"

"No tengo idea".

No fue ligera la sensación de que esas pequeñas conversaciones, que parecían ser mentales, abarcaban demasiado tiempo. Este transcurría con lentitud dentro del cristal. Cerraban los ojos y los volvían a abrir, como si buscaran cerciorarse de que el otro estaba ahí, a su lado.

Abrir y cerrar los ojos implicaba, al mismo tiempo, que un ciclo se había cumplido. Cuando Eren cayó en la cuenta tampoco necesitó decirlo pues Rivaille se le adelantó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?"

"¿Quieres salir?" fue el turno de Eren de preguntarlo.

"Estoy bien aquí" por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy cálido.

Rivaille no recordaba que su primera cristalización fuera tan apacible, quizás porque Eren no estaba allí con él, compartiendo tanta cercanía y tan en conexión con sus emociones.

Podían darse cuenta que el otro estaba feliz, porque así lo sentían. No podían comprobar la posición en la que se hallaba, pero tenían la certeza de que ambos estaban en posición fetal y que si querían podían estirar las manos y tocarse, o abrazarse.

Frente con frente, rodilla con rodilla.

No necesitaban tampoco del roce físico para percatarse de esos detalles. Sin embargo buscaron una cercanía mayor para incrementar ese bienestar, se sentía como si estuvieran en el seno de su Madre primordial, la Tierra.

_Labios con labios._

Volvieron a abrir los ojos, sintiendo una incomodidad de la que antes no se habían percatado, porque si bien el tiempo transcurría con lentitud dentro de la crisálida, las necesidades naturales y fisiológicas empezaron a surgir. Hambre y sed, en especial.

"Creo que es hora de salir".

"Sí" correspondió Eren, apenado de tener que deshacer ese hechizo, todavía podía sentir la calidez de Rivaille.

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"¿De lo que podamos encontrar afuera?"

"Sí".

"No… si tú estarás conmigo".

Ambos eran conscientes de que había pasado mucho tiempo, y que si el mundo podía cambiar demasiado en setenta años, aquello podía abrumarlos. La crisálida se rompió, pero costó volver a hacer uso de las funciones básicas del cuerpo. En ese lapso aterrador, repararon en lo mucho que se exponían si llegaban a tener un enemigo, natural o no, acechándolos. No tenían formas de evitar un atentado. No tendrían fuerza ni voluntad hasta que el entumecimiento los abandonara.

Ser un titán puro tenía sus ventajas, así que como era de esperarse, el primero en reaccionar fue Eren.

Sintió _algo_ caminándole por el rostro. Le hacía cosquillas. Levantó una mano con el fin de alejar esa molestia, murmurando el nombre de su hermana. Cuando reparó en que ella estaba muerta, abrió los ojos de súbito y vio, patas para arriba, una araña de un tamaño tal que le impresionó. El grito que pegó retumbó en las paredes de lo que parecía ser una cueva. Varios pájaros, a pocos metros de él, montaron vuelo.

Se puso de pie notando que el paisaje a su alrededor era muy desolador, pero a la vez místicamente bonito. Por una grieta abierta podía ver la luz del sol filtrándose y las hojas de enormes plantas, que jamás había conocido, haciendo de cortina.

Las movió, fastidiando así una enorme serpiente que buscó huir del humano. Cuando salió al exterior se encontró con un auténtico paraíso. Enormes árboles de copas gigantescas, con hojas incluso más enormes que las que tenían las plantas a su alrededor, le hizo creer que allí era la morada de titanes colosales.

Rió con una alegría inusitada e histérica al pensar en esa tontera; que semejante magnificencia solo podía ser posible en un mundo dominado por titanes. Le costó volver en sí de tanta perfección, cuando lo hizo fue al reparar en las pinturas que había en la pared más cercana a él. No se trataban de dibujos recientes, uno podía juzgar que se trataban de representaciones muy antiguas que llevaban existiendo miles de años. No entendía el significado, sin embargo no pasó desapercibido el pequeño altar que había más atrás, a la cabeza en donde Rivaille descansaba. Era una creación humana mucho más actual, quizás de hacía poco más de mil años. Además había diferentes objetos que, juzgó precipitadamente, no tenían valor alguno pues estaban rotos, muy enmohecidos o, en el mejor de los casos, cubiertos de enredaderas y bichos de muchas patas que le causaban inmensa curiosidad.

Esa imprecisión no le permitía saber cuánto tiempo habían llevaban cristalizados. Los objetos que les rodeaban bien podrían haber estado ahí mucho antes de que ellos llegaran, ¿pero cómo habían arribado a ese lugar?

Siguió husmeando alrededor, tratando de leer una historia en esos dibujos. Pudo reconocer lo que creyó o quería creer que eran ellos dos, pues había un círculo pintado de color rojo y muchas personas alrededor de esa circunferencia, como si estuvieran arrodillados, contemplando dicha órbita. Le recordó, de manera muy vaga, a las personas del credo cuando se arrodillaban para rezar y venerar a las murallas, pues hacían el mismo gesto con las manos.

Parpadeó, pensando en ello, en la necesidad de un altar y en el lugar que ocupaban, pero no pudo seguir cavilando al respecto porque escuchó un quejido. Rivaille encorvó una pierna, protestando: de nuevo un rayo de sol le daba en la cara.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Eren tocándose el vientre. Su mano chocó con el equipo de maniobras que tenía puesto, en ese momento recordó los segundos previos a cristalizarse.

El equipo estaba intacto, como si recién lo hubiera conseguido.

—Por las putas murallas —dijo Rivaille acaparando su atención.

Cuando Eren lo miró, el hombre estaba sentado en el suelo, comprobando a su alrededor en dónde estaban.

—Este lugar es…

—Sucio —completó Rivaille.

—Iba a decir "magnífico".

El hombre pareció volver en sí, miró al chico encontrándose con esa sonrisa radiante que tanto le gustaba verle. Tras él, el sol lo iluminaba, como si fuera alguna figura a la cual venerar con necia devoción. Y Rivaille supo que todo estaría bien, incluso en esa apestosa mugre reinante que lo sojuzgaba.

—Mira —El dedo de Eren señaló la pared—, hay dibujos por todos lados.

—¿En dónde mierda estamos? —preguntó ignorando los supuestos dibujos. Eren lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo y arrastrarlo, sin tener presente aún su entumecimiento.

Rivaille trastabilló y tuvo que aferrarse a Eren para no caer al abismo, en parte porque las piernas no le respondían del todo y en parte por la impresión que le dio presenciar tanta naturaleza apiñada en un lugar que de por sí era inmenso. Por donde mirase no tenía fin. Y no parecía, a excepción de ellos dos y esa cueva, haber señal alguna de vida humana. Esa sensación además de maravillosa también era aterradora.

—Ok, ¿quieres volver a cristalizarte? —Rivaille lo miró entre ojos. Eren los entornó.

—¡Vamos, Rivaille! ¡¿No quieres saber dónde estamos o ver qué hay más allá?! —Señaló a la lejanía, podían ver agua caer.

—Genial, podremos bañarnos. Parece ser una cascada. Aunque está lejos… —Se llevó una mano a la frente para proteger los ojos del sol y calcular la distancia.

Le motivaba ver a Eren tan entusiasmado como hacía siglos, y de una manera irónicamente literal, no veía. Durante su pequeña expedición a través de la parcial oscuridad de la cueva, no dejó de parlotear sobre lo mucho que Armin le hubiera gustado presenciar todo aquello que sus ojos veían.

Rivaille encontró más entretenido estudiar los dibujos; para él tampoco eran claros, a excepción de la crisálida representada. Rió ante la idea de imaginar a un grupo de humanos venerándolos como si fueran dioses.

Prestó atención a la posición del sol para calcular el tiempo que les quedaba de luz diurna. No tenían la más pálida idea de dónde estaban, tampoco qué podían llegar a encontrar afuera de la cueva. Quedarse era una estupidez, solo para morir de hambre y de sed.

La primera meta, de esa forma, fue llegar a la mentada cascada que a la distancia parecía diminuta. Cuando tomaron la decisión, emprender la aventura fue fácil, pero no subsistir a tan arriesgada empresa. Les tomó más de lo pensado.

Usando el equipo de maniobras era sencillo alcanzar las ramas de esos árboles gigantes, sin embargo allí no estaban solos. Enormes animales, similares a ellos que Eren reconocía como "monos" les hacían frente y chillaban.

Trataron de evitar matar indiscriminadamente a los dueños de esa morada y buscaron sortear conflictos innecesarios.

Atravesar un río atestado de cocodrilos, animales a los que Eren muy pronto empezaría a llamarles reyes del lugar por su evidente supremacía, fue una experiencia espeluznante. Esa tranquilidad con la que se movían, como si supieran que eran invencibles para la mayoría de los depredadores, le hizo considerar con seriedad convertirse en titán; sin embargo Rivaille le convenció de seguir escalando los árboles. De esa forma evitaron a los enormes reptiles, pero tuvieron la desafortunada fatalidad de interrumpir el apacible sueño de un felino de proporciones babilónicas.

Rivaille no tuvo más opciones que asestarle un golpe como si se tratara de un simple titán. Eren lo miró de mala manera, pero comprendiendo en su interior que el _bicharraco_ _ese_ no les había dado opciones.

Era rápido, más que Rivaille, y era grande… más que Rivaille, pero eso tampoco era mérito porque hasta las serpientes allí eran más grandes que Rivaille.

Esa noche comieron carne de felino encontrándola intragable, pero todo en pos de hacer esa muerte menos en vano y, de paso, para tener algo más en el estómago que solo frutos. No se atrevían a comer todo aquello que parecía comestible, en especial porque sabían que en un ambiente de ese estilo hasta lo más inofensivo podía ser venenoso. No les costó reconocer el color, el olor y el sabor del mango, pero una dieta en base a frutos que conocían les parecía escasa.

Cuando al fin, después de varios días, lograron dar con la "pequeña cascada" se dieron cuenta de lo pequeños que eran ellos. De lejos parecía ser una difusa línea, como una canilla abierta desde el cielo, pero a medida que se acercaban podían notar que aquello era más inmenso que el mismo lugar que pisaban.

En uno de los brazos del río trataron de lavarse. Habían aprendido en esa aventura a estar atentos, pues la selva era un lugar inhóspito, habitado por ciento de alimañas que los consideraban, en muchos casos, como enemigos. Y no era para menos, ellos no encajaban allí, eran simples invasores.

—Debemos encontrar civilización, a este paso… —Rivaille comenzó con su pesimismo— vamos a morir. El gas no será eterno, no nos queda mucho en el equipo.

—Podemos cristalizarnos de nuevo —Eren murmuró sin darle importancia, mientras se lavaba en la vera del río cuidando de no meterse demasiado.

Había aprendido la lección cuando unos peces extraños le mordieron las piernas; todavía conservaba las marcas pese a que cicatrizaban con rapidez. De no haber sido por Rivaille, quien haciendo uso del equipo lo sacó del agua, creyó que sería devorado vivo por ellos como si fueran titanes.

—Quiero encontrar a alguien, quiero saber dónde estamos y en qué época.

—¿Y si no hay humanos?

—¿Qué dices? —Rivaille frunció el ceño, perturbado ante esa idea— De ser así, algo tuvo que haberlos extinguido.

—Titanes —volvió a naturalizar, encorvándose para hacer más fácil la tarea de lavarse las piernas.

Esa posición lo exponía de una manera muy escandalosa, pero Rivaille a su vez estaba muy acostumbrado a verlo desnudo.

—En tal caso los titanes no dejan de ser humanos. —Rivaille alzó los hombros con obviedad.

—Bueno, pero… no es tan fea la idea de que seamos los dos únicos —sonrió para después salir del agua—. Terminé, es tu turno.

Se turnaban con el fin de que el otro estuviera atento en caso de necesitar usar las cuchillas o el equipo. Estar los dos desnudos y sin protección era un poco peligroso, lo comprendieron en poco tiempo.

Aunque habían tenido accidentes y percances que no pasaron a mayores, perder una pierna implicaba tener que esperar a que se regenerase y eso retrasaba todo y era un auténtico _garrón_.

Rivaille alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza. Llevaban semanas atravesando rápidos, sorteando montañas y paisajes de lo más agreste. Era lógico suponer que allí no había nadie, ¡nadie lograría sobrevivir un día en ese lugar! Ellos solo lo conseguían a duras penas porque eran titanes; podían resistir más que un humano promedio y regenerarse en el peor de los casos.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Eren, había visto el gesto de Rivaille, mitad reflexivo, mitad de cansancio o de dolor.

—Nada, me siento un poco mal.

—Debe ser la fruta que le robaste al mono. Te dije que no la comieras, estaba fea.

No sabía si había sido lo que comió, pero era indudable que algo había afectado a Rivaille. Durante el día debieron parar varias veces; se cansaba con facilidad y cada tanto necesitaba perderse entre el follaje para vomitar.

Esa noche fue una de las peores desde que habían _despertado_.

Eren tenía la cabeza de Rivaille descansando en su regazo y buscaba la manera de aliviarlo, pero cada minuto que transcurría parecía ponerse peor.

—Hay mosquitos.

—No, Rivaille… no hay mosquitos.

—Enciende la fogata.

—Está encendida —le acarició la frente, empapada de sudor—, trata de dormir un poco, ¿sí? Mañana te sentirás mejor.

La mayor parte de la madrugada deliró en sueños. Eren no durmió casi nada y apenas se hizo de día lo dejó unos segundos a solas, sin perderlo de vista. Buscó agua y le dio de beber, pero cuando Rivaille dejó de mostrar intenciones de hacerlo, ya que apenas podía separar los labios, Eren se desesperó.

—Rivaille, por favor… tienes que recuperarte —sollozó arrodillado a su lado—, eres un titán, no puedes enfermarte.

Le quitó la ropa ya gastada pues estaba mojada por la transpiración y le lavó el cuerpo con agua para ver si eso lograba aliviarle un poco más. Supo, con espantosa certeza, mientras lo volvía a vestir y le sentía el cuerpo caliente, que si no encontraban civilización Rivaille moriría.

Lloró de amargura durante varias horas antes de tomar una decisión. No iba dejar que Rivaille muriese. No iba a quedarse solo. Egoísta o no, no iba a permitirlo. Se mordió la mano y el rugido asustó a las fieras más temidas de la selva.

Mientras corría convertido en titán con Rivaille entre las manos, entendió que podría espantar la posible ayuda. Debía tranquilizarse, pero no lo conseguía. Estaba sumido en una desesperación tan aguda que ningún árbol, ningún río y ninguna montaña supusieron una auténtica muralla.

Cuando se cansó de correr sin ton ni son, frenó. Seguía sin ver a su alrededor señal alguna de vida humana, pero allí cerca había un enorme trozo de agua. Debía darle de beber a Rivaille o podía morir deshidratado por la fiebre.

Al dejarlo sobre la arenilla y deshacer la transformación, reparó en lo imprudente que había sido. Apenas podía levantarse del suelo, cada músculo se negaba a responderle. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer rendido a un lado de Rivaille, pero no lo consiguió.

Quiso llorar de nuevo al darse cuenta de que la transformación le había drenado toda la energía. Con la cara aplastada en la arenisca a duras penas podía girar la cabeza. Un cocodrilo macho caminaba hacia él con sus pesadas patas; abrió la boca, siseó como si se tratara de una serpiente, y la cerró.

—Por favor, rey, no nos coma… no podemos hacerle nada.

Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fue a ese enorme cocodrilo de doce metros observándolo con sus ojos amarillos, desconfiados y tenebrosos. Lo siguiente fueron ecos en su mente, como si se trataran de conversaciones o momentos difusos de los que él no era parte.

—_Quizás se pueda vender._

—_Déjalo, idiota._

Manos, sosteniéndolo. Una superficie dura. Calor acogedor y la cercanía de Rivaille, podía reconocer su presencia. Eso lo serenó de manera inmediata.

—_Súbanlos al barco._

—_Llamen a Robyn._


	8. Viejo Mundo

**Capítulo 8:** "Viejo Mundo".

* * *

Parecía destinado a eso: a despertar y encontrarlo siempre a su lado.

No quiso moverse demasiado, todavía era de noche y aunque estaba muy oscuro y no tenía la más pálida idea de dónde estaban o por qué ese lugar se mecía tanto, supo que después tendría las respuestas necesarias, así que se quedó dormido con Eren echado literalmente sobre él. _Joder_, que el mocoso pesaba.

En la segunda oportunidad que abrió los ojos ya era de día y vio al chico despierto, quien en ese momento miraba por lo que, juzgaba estando en lo correcto, era una ventana.

—E-Eren…

—¡Mira, Rivaille! —exclamó con indisimulable felicidad, contento de estar allí, alegre de que toda esa pesadilla hubiera terminado— ¡El mar!

Rivaille se dejó arrastrar por un efusivo púber. Aunque no tenía energías para compartir esa emoción, comprendía lo que significaba para él. Miró a través de la ventanilla un trozo insulso de agua.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—En un barco —y de inmediato aclaró—: así se transporta la gente cuando quiere atravesar enormes tramos de agua.

—Lo sé, algo escuché, no soy tan ignorante. Son como las barcas de salvamento que había en las murallas.

Eren asintió, perdiendo esa emoción que sabían desprender sus ojos. Él recordaba haberse subido a uno, junto a Mikasa y Armin, sellando así su destino. ¿Quién iba a decirle donde estaría tantos siglos después? Y en especial, sin aquellos dos que componían todo su mundo en el pasado.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?

—Enfermaste —explicó Eren—, hace unos días… yo…

—Te convertiste en titán —asintió, no sabía cómo, pero se acordaba de eso. Dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el camastro para echarse, la fiebre le había drenado las fuerzas como para poder mantenerse en pie—, tengo recuerdos aislados.

—Aquí hablan diferente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se acostó boca arriba. Recién reparaba en que ya no tenía puesta la ropa de la Legión, sino una simple camisola blanca, muy gruesa, y un pantalón holgado de color negro. Eren estaba igual— ¿Los equipos?

—No sé dónde están —bajó la vista al suelo.

—¿No preguntaste?

—Eso te estaba diciendo —se quejó—, la mayoría aquí habla diferente. Otro… "idioma". Hay una mujer, la doctora que te atendió… ella me entiende y sabe hablar conmigo. Dice que vamos a un lugar en donde no tendremos problemas para comunicarnos.

—¿Tienes idea en qué época estamos?

—No —negó incluso con la cabeza—, no me animaba… de por sí me hicieron muchas preguntas y no supe qué responder. Fingí amnesia.

—Bien hecho, soldado —Rivaille se mostró complacido por la lucidez del chico. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir haciendo preguntas, la puerta del camarote se abrió y por ella entró una mujer de mediana edad. Tenía edad suficiente para ser madre de ellos, llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza y ropas abultadas; quizás no era tan hermosa, pero era su mirada azul, férrea y a la vez amable, lo que hechizaba de ella.

—¿Cómo está el paciente?

—¿Usted me curó? Gracias —Rivaille la observó con interés, no solo masculino, sino para saber si podía confiar en ella.

—Soy la doctora Robyn. El único doctor y la única mujer en este barco —sonrió con cierto orgullo—. Mañana estaremos tocando tierra.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —Rivaille intentó sentarse, pero le costó. Eren se acercó a él y lo ayudó, para después sentarse a su lado en el camastro.

—Al Oeste del Viejo Mundo —dijo y Rivaille asintió, tratando de no develar su desconcierto—. Dime, ¿tú recuerdas algo? Fueron hallados en medio del Impenetrable, casi un milagro si soy sincera. Justo este barco tuvo una avería y nos vimos obligados a detenernos.

—No sé cómo… llegamos ahí —mintió.

—Estarán en tapa de todos los diarios —agudizó ella, como si supiera que le ocultaban algo—, es la primera vez que se encuentra a alguien vivo tan adentro, en el Impenetrable.

—¿Y ustedes, qué hacían allí? —cuestionó Rivaille.

—Somos biólogos e investigadores. Viajamos recorriendo el mundo, estudiando la flora y la fauna, pero el Impenetrable no tiene su nombre en vano —volvió a sonreír con delicadeza—. Pensar que ustedes salieron de allí es hilarante. No se puede atravesar el corazón de la selva, incluso con toda la tecnología que tenemos hoy en día.

—Señora —habló Eren—, ¿por casualidad… tendrá un periódico?

—Pero será viejo… —miró hacia un costado del cuarto— hace un año que salimos y desde entonces no compramos ninguno.

—No importa.

Ella asintió y caminó hasta un gabinete. Había entendido en la mirada del joven que no le importaba las noticias en sí, por lo que buscó alguno que hubiera quedado allí para ser usado como simple papel para quemar o para limpiar.

—¿Este está bien? Podrán leerlo, está en nuestro idioma —estiró el brazo, Rivaille y Eren lo tomaron al mismo tiempo.

En la tapa había un hombre muy mayor, de traje y con una enorme sonrisa. Al pie de la foto rezaba un: "El nuevo presidente del Viejo Mundo asumirá en la próxima semana". Con desesperación buscaron en la cabecera, tratando de hallar los datos más relevantes. Fue Rivaille quién lo murmuró.

—Año… 2113, estamos en el año…

—2113, Rivaille —Eren estiró la mano, quitándole el diario. De golpe recordaron que no estaban solos. La señora les regaló una suspicaz sonrisa.

—Es del año pasado igual. —Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban en el Impenetrable para mostrar tal sorpresa.

—Nosotros teníamos unos… aparatos —murmuró el Sargento con cuidado.

—Oh, sí… están en el camarote del capitán. Como ya dije, somos investigadores. Y es lo que estamos haciendo.

—¿Nos lo devolverán? —preguntó Eren con recelo.

—Pues… en este barco nadie viaja gratis, ni tampoco recibe atención médica, alimento y atenciones por bondad, pero… hablaré con el capitán al respecto.

Rivaille entendió sin necesidad de más: no les devolverían lo que era suyo. Vio que Eren iba a replicar y le apretó el brazo para callarlo. El chico entendió la indirecta y guardó compostura, distrayéndose con el diario.

—Ahora traerán la merienda. Tú, Eren, puedes venir a la sala comedor o hacerle compañía a tu amigo —Miró a Rivaille—. Si te sientes mal, todavía queda algo de medicina.

—Me siento cansado, pero nada más.

—Es normal. La fiebre verde es una enfermedad muy letal, de hecho es un milagro que estés vivo. Si me pongo a pensar —dijo ya en la puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo—, todo con ustedes fue un milagro. Hasta casi me atrevería a decir que no son humanos…

—Eso es… —Eren rió, presa del nerviosismo. Robyn giró y miró sobre su hombro, con seriedad.

—Solo los titanes tenían una capacidad asombrosa de regeneración, pero claro… —aseguró con fingida calma— se supone que están extintos desde hace un siglo y los experimentos con ellos, prohibidos.

La señora se fue dejando la puerta abierta. Eren quedó en el sitio temblando, demasiada información en tan corto plazo. Cuando pudo hablar con Robyn, hacia escasos dos días atrás, solo habían tenido conversaciones referidas a Rivaille. Después de todo, su salud primaba. El estado era deploraba y Robyn necesitaba conocer detalles como el factor de sangre, alergias, antecedentes de enfermedades, que Eren ignoraba por completo.

—Tenemos que conseguir esos equipos de vuelta y huir.

—Rivaille… ¡siempre desconfiando!

—Eren —reprochó clavándole la mirada—, mañana llegaremos quién mierda sabe a dónde y no tenemos idea de qué pasó con el mundo —le quitó el diario de las manos y empezó a leer las noticias. Por desgracia solo era legible la sección de policiales, el resto había sido arrancado.

—¿Qué lees?

—Jo, este mundo está muy loco —apuntaló con algo de gracia— en un partido de fútbol, no sé qué mierda es eso, un grupo de fanáticos descuartizó a una persona —enseñó las fotos, muy gráficas y grotescas.

—¡Vaya! Si no es un titán dudo que vuelva a regenerarse.

—Ni así… porque le arrancaron la cabeza y la colgaron sobre un poste.

—¡Basta, Rivaille! —Le quitó el diario— Eso es horrible, concentrémonos en lo importante.

El Sargento lanzó un sonoro suspiro y miró por la ventana. El día moría con lentitud y el mecer del barco lo mareaba. Comieron juntos y en silencio, oyendo voces en el pasillo en lenguas extrañas. La ansiedad de Eren estaba siendo muy contagiosa; esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, a tal punto que Rivaille se levantó para ir al baño y luego de lavarse la cara salió al pasillo. Necesitaba recuperar los equipos, pero primero debía saber dónde estaban y estudiar el lugar para planear una ruta de escape.

Una alarma empezó a sonar de la nada, haciéndole sobresaltar. Varios hombres salieron de los numerosos compartimientos, ignorándolo. Hablaban en diferentes lenguas, mezclándolas, por eso no entendía qué pasaba, pero debía tratarse de algo importante.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta cuyo letrero podía leer con claridad un "Capitán Teach". Se puso de puntas de pie para mirar a través del ojo de buey percatándose que allí estaban sus equipos con las correas sobre una mesa. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo pues estaba trabada. Miró hacia los costados para dar con algún objeto que le sirviera para poder abrirla, sin embargo allí no había nada contundente para usar de palanca.

—Nada más tienes que bajar la mancuerda y se abrirá.

Dio otro respingo al reconocer la voz de la doctora. Ella rió con sutileza, divertida por haberlo pescado en pleno acto delictivo. Rivaille bajó la perilla y luego de escuchar un sonido seco pudo empujarla. No supo si dar la vuelta y agradecerle o qué demonios.

—Solo quiero lo que es mío —advirtió, metiéndose en el cuarto. Cuando tuvo los equipos en su poder y salió de la oficina, ella estaba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de metal.

—Tienes el estigma, ¿cierto? Tu amigo parece no saberlo, porque todavía no es visible.

—¿De qué habla? —frunció el ceño.

No pudo seguir discurriendo al respecto. Eren se dio cuenta en algún momento que Rivaille había dejado el camarote y salió a buscarlo, temiendo que cometiera algún vandalismo. Dicho y hecho, no se equivocó.

—¡Rivaille! —le reprochó caminando con prisa hacia él.

—Ya estamos tocando tierra —dijo ella hurgando en el bolsillo de su camisa, sacó una tarjeta y se la dio al hombre—, si necesitas ayuda, búscame.

Rivaille aceptó la tarjeta con vacilación. Sabía que ninguna ayuda sería gratis, ella ya le había dicho que nadie subía a ese barco por caridad.

—Espero no necesitarla.

—Créeme que sí lo harás.

—¿Cuánto va a costarme?

—La verdad. —Ella se enserió de golpe mostrando un semblante nervioso en contraste con el siempre pacífico que tenía—. Ahora los dos, háganme el favor de irse por allí. Hay un bote preparado, podrán alcanzar la costa. Traten de que no los vean… o no los dejarán ir.

—¿Por qué nos ayuda? —Eren parpadeó, estupefacto. Comprendía eso, que la mujer lucía asustada y al mismo tiempo desesperada por sacarlos de allí.

—Tengo mis motivos —aseguró ella—, pero no hay tiempo para conversar. Tan solo váyanse antes de que el ejército aborde el barco.

Rivaille guardó la tarjeta y sin perder el tiempo tomó a Eren de un brazo y jaló de él para colocarle tan rápido como pudo el equipo de maniobras que le correspondía. Se alejaron corriendo, dejando a la señora detrás con una expresión extraña.

Eren gritó un "gracias" que hizo eco en las paredes metálicas.

**(…)**

Al abrir la escotilla todavía era de noche y una niebla espesa les impedía ver el bote inflable, cuando lograron llegar a él y cortar las amarras, tomaron los remos y empezaron a trabajar en conjunto para llegar a la costa. Fue difícil, mas no imposible.

Con los pies sobre tierra firme miraron a su alrededor. Comenzaba a clarear, tenían frío y no sabían dónde estaban o con qué iban a encontrarse. Dentro del bote inflable había dos capas, como las que solían usar en el pasado en las expediciones a campo abierto, solo que eran más largas y abultadas. Se las colocaron para abrigarse y ocultar el equipo de maniobra y subieron una pendiente.

Quitar del camino la maleza no fue tanto trabajo como escalar un muro sin hacer uso del equipo. No pretendían gastar el gas antes de verse en la necesidad de usarlos para escapar frente a una posible adversidad.

Al terminar de trepar pudieron apreciar una fogata. Un viejo vagabundo los miró con cierta sorpresa, no era común ver a dos sujetos salir de la nada. Supuso, de inmediato, que eran fugitivos o algo similar; tan errado no estaba.

—¿Otra vez _narcotraficantes_?

—¿Qué? —Eren lo miró, sorprendido de entender el idioma a medias, Rivaille volvió a jalarle del brazo, para acercarlo a la fogata.

—¡El fuego lo encendí yo! ¡No es gratis!

—No tenemos nada, y es solo fuego —refunfuñó Rivaille.

Al comprobar lo que podía ver: que eran dos pobres parias como él, de inmediato el viejito sacó una caja bajo la que estaba sentado y les ofreció el contenido.

—¿Qué es eso? —Rivaille se acercó con cierta desconfianza.

—Sobras del Mac Ronald.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No tienen hambre? —El viejito se encogió de hombros e intentó guardar la caja, pero Eren estiró un brazo al comprender que eso era alimento. Rivaille le golpeó la mano, pues aquello no parecía comestible, podían morir envenenados.

—¿De dónde vienen? —El anciano tosió, parecía enfermo además de sucio.

Sacó una petaca de entre las ropas viejas y raídas que no ofreció. Su petaca era sagrada y no la compartía con nadie.

—Del Impenetrable —respondió Rivaille, sin ánimos de ahondar en detalles, pero suponiendo que esa sería la clase de conversación que podrían tener con cualquier persona desde ese momento en adelante.

—¡Ja! Nadie les va a creer esa —se burló el viejo—, les conviene decir que vienen del "pueblo", del interior. Algo así como del Amazonas… eso es más creíble. El punto es que no son de aquí, ¿verdad?

Eren negó, mirando a su alrededor. Sobre su cabeza había una estructura que parecía tratarse de las murallas, aunque no era tal. De golpe la tierra se agitó y un ruido ensordecedor les hizo ponerse en guardia.

—Puto camión de la basura —se quejó el anciano tosiendo con más energía cuando un poco de tierra se desprendió del techo, amenazando con apagar el fuego. Se paró y lo avivó, evitando la desgracia.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Rivaille caminó tratando de ver lo que parecía ser un puente. Miles de pequeños candiles iluminaban la construcción.

—Esto es el Oeste del Viejo Mundo —respondió—, ¿vinieron en barco?

—Sí, ¿cómo se llama, señor?

—Chelo, como el instrumento. ¿Tú, jovencito?

—Eren, él es Rivaille —Lo señaló y el susodicho lo miró con mala cara. Seguía reacio a compartir demasiada información sobre ellos.

—¿Dónde podemos dormir o buscar comida? —preguntó Rivaille volviendo cerca de la fogata. Recién se percató del olor alcalino que había y que la mentada fogata estaba hecha dentro de un recipiente de metal— ¿Hay animales para cazar o frutos por aquí cerca?

—Joder, que de verdad ustedes vienen del Impenetrable —Chelo empezó a reír con ganas—, ¡esto es la ciudad, chico! ¡Aquí podrás comer asfalto, perros, ratas o a lo sumo escarbar un poco en la basura! Pero te advierto que el Mac Ronald de la avenida es de mi propiedad.

—¿Dónde podemos hacer algo de dinero? —preguntó Eren con cierta inocencia.

—¿Te refieres a trabajar? —Chelo lo miró como si el chico fuera alguna aberración de la naturaleza— Pues… por empezar, muchachito, no creo que nadie quiera contratarte a ti. Podrías vender tu cuerpo o robar. Yo ya estoy viejo para eso… solo me queda mendigar.

Rivaille se sentó sobre una enorme piedra percibiendo que las luces del puente comenzaban a apagarse, como si alguien lo hubiera hecho; sin embargo allí no había nadie extinguiendo todos los candiles al mismo tiempo. Luego pestañeó, estupefacto al ver una carroza moverse con tanta rapidez.

—No pasan muchos autos por aquí —dijo el Chelo percatándose del interés de Rivaille, pero sin sospechar hasta qué nivel—, ¿quieres robar uno? Mira que aquí está lleno de cámaras, eh… te atraparán.

Rivaille lo ignoró con la boca ligeramente entreabierta de sorpresa. La ciudad comenzaba a despertar con lentitud, ajena a que ellos dos estaban allí y eran de otra época.

Llamó a Eren sin palabras, con un gesto de la mano, y poco a poco tomaron distancia del anciano. El chico solo tuvo tiempo de levantar un brazo para saludar a Chelo.

Apenas alcanzaron la avenida principal se sumieron en un inquietante silencio a medias, pues el ruido de la calle acompañaba ese entumecimiento mental que los dominaba. Caminaron sin ton ni son, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de no entrar en pánico.

Un travesti se le acercó a Eren, diciéndole algo sobre lo bonitos que eran sus ojos. El chico lo miró, tratando de desentrañar el misterio, Rivaille lo volvió a tomar del brazo tironeando con más fuerza de él.

—R-Rivaille… _eso_ era un hombre. ¿Por qué tenía tan poca ropa? T-Tenía la cara pintada, ¿no?

—Debe ser del circo, por algo te preguntó si tenías dinero —Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, obviando el detalle de que le había ofrecido sexo oral—. No te separes de mí, hay muchísima gente y este lugar es muy raro.

Ir por la calle con las manos entrelazadas no era extraño, no solo porque estas quedaban ocultas bajo las capuchas, sino en especial porque veían que muchas personas iban de esa manera, hombres con mujeres. Sin embargo Eren tuvo que separarse, en verdad _necesitó_ hacerlo, cuando vio un cuadro que se movía.

—¡Rivaille, mira ese cuadro!

En la televisión una persona hablaba y mostraba, tras su espalda, imágenes de un grupo numeroso de ciudadanos causando cierta conmoción. Había personas uniformadas que Rivaille supo reconocer, por lógica, como el ejército actual. Llevaban cascos, armas largas parecidas a las que tenía Georgios y se movían en enormes carrozas de metal. Mucho más grandes que las que, cada tanto, amenazaban con pasarlos por encima.

—Autos… —murmuró Rivaille, recordando las palabras de Chelo—, camión de la basura.

—¿Qué? —Eren perdió unos segundos la vista, pero enseguida volvió a posarla en el cuadro— ¡Señora, ¿ese cuadro se vende?!

—¿Cuadro? —dijo la mujer estirando el cuerpo tras el mostrador— ¿Estás hablando del plasma? —Arqueó una ceja, tenía la cara pintada igual que el hombre que le había llamado "bonito", solo que con mucha más sutileza.

—Vamos, Eren.

—¡Espera, mira eso!

Eren no podía evitar maravillarse con cada mejora tecnológica y aunque Rivaille también estaba encandilado con ese nuevo mundo, era muy consciente que primero debían entender cómo funcionaba ese nuevo mundo o serían devorados.

Como si el destino quisiera mostrarle el camino, un hombre frente a él se había detenido para comprar algo en un puesto. Había guardado un monedero de cuero en un bolsillo trasero. Soltó a Eren y se acercó con mucho sigilo. Hacerse de esa billetera fue demasiado fácil; sin embargo cuando volvió a buscar al chico, este no estaba donde lo había dejado.

Miró hacia los costados, aterrado ante la idea de un Eren perdido en esa selva de concreto, pero fue el mismo chico quien lo sorprendió, tomándolo del brazo para ser él en esa ocasión quien jalara del otro.

Le mostró la vidriera de una casa de audio, allí había un montón de esos cuadros parlanchines, y cada uno mostraba una escena diferente.

—¡La gente se mueve! —chilló como un idiota, pataleando con la emoción de un niño de cinco años. Rivaille lo miró con saturación.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Pero no tenemos dinero —se quejó con tristeza, la emoción que tenía se apagó en un suspiro, sin embargo Rivaille levantó el brazo, blandiendo la billetera.

—¡Rivaille! —lo amonestó— No me gusta que hagas esas cosas…

—Entonces no quieres comer, vale —Giró, para irse sabiendo que Eren no tardaría en seguirlo.

—¡Espera, no me dejes solo!

Fue tras el hombre, pero sus ojos no perdieron de vista las cuantiosas pantallas que ofrecían diversas imágenes. Un Tom corría tras un Jerry, una bonita señora rubia mostraba nubes y números, en otro un hombre lloraba aferrado al cuerpo de una mujer que descansaba en una cama. Era maravilloso, aunque no entendiera cómo funcionaran ni comprendiese del todo lo que mostraban, era asombroso.

Llegaron a un restaurante. Allí las personas hablaban diferentes lenguas, pero la muchacha que los atendió se dirigió a ellos de una manera que no les costó entender.

—Hola, bonitos.

—¿Bonitos? —Rivaille arqueó las cejas, Eren se sonrojó, tratando de huir la mirada.

Le resultaba imposible hacerlo, la mujer tenía un pronunciado escote y casi se le salían los pechos. Llevaba un corte de pelo que podía tildar de masculino, pero a su vez estaba llena de alhajas.

—Uy, qué humor —se quejó, borrando la sonrisa en esos labios pintados de rojo.

—Se te rompió un poco la camisa —apuntó Rivaille—, casi se te ven los pechos.

—¡Sargento! —Eren lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

—Solo le estoy avisando, ¿por qué te sonrojas, imbécil?

—¿Sargento? —La actitud hostil de la muchacha cambió en un segundo, plantó de nuevo esa pintarrajeada sonrisa— Eres un Sargento, oh, vaya, me encantan los militares.

—Y-Yo también lo soy —dijo Eren con una sonrisa boba.

—Sí, claro —Ella rió, sin ánimos de ser tan hiriente; tenía la edad de un estudiante de secundaria— y yo soy monja. En fin, ¿ya saben qué van a pedir? —señaló la carta sobre la mesa, Rivaille la tomó descubriendo que podía leerla sin dificultades.

No entendía la mitad de lo que allí había, la otra mitad podía figurársela. Al final optó por decir "tráeme carne y verduras" sin mencionar ningún plato en particular, y cuando la chica preguntó por las bebidas fue Eren quien respondió.

—Agua está bien…

—Yo quiero ron.

—Oh, el Sargento es un tipo duro —dijo ella con gracia—, pero no servimos bebidas blancas.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas qué queremos de beber?

—Rivaille, seguro que si la chica ofrece es porque hay más opciones —se quejó Eren. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan hostil, en especial cuando se sentía nervioso o acorralado?— ¿Qué tiene además de agua? —preguntó mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre sentado frente a él.

—Gaseosas, jugos, malteadas… es la mañana, chicos —argumentó ella con hartazgo y llevó una mano a la cintura en una pose desgarbada—, la gente desayuna, no sé de dónde vienen ustedes, pero…

—¿Qué nos aconsejas? —Rivaille trató de ser más asequible.

—Pues… nuestra especialidad son los panqueques, puedo traerle al niño bonito una chocolatada y a ti un café.

—Genial —Rivaille le regaló una escueta sonrisa esperando que la forzada mueca lavara toda su inurbanidad.

Cuando el pedido llegó lo devoraron con un hambre que no suponían tener, encontraron todo demasiado exquisito al paladar. Hasta el aire que respiraban parecía diferente. No hablaron, por estar concentrados en la comida y en todo lo que brillaba con incandescencia a su alrededor. Eren se sobresaltó cuando una radio se encendió y empezó a sonar. Señaló el objeto murmurando un "¡el aparato está cantando, Rivaille!".

Cuando llegó la hora de pagar se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaban saber de ese nuevo mundo antes de seguir deambulando por él; además hacerlo con el equipo de maniobras a cuestas era muy engorroso, aunque estaba tapado por las capas, inevitablemente el bulto llamaba la atención.

—Cinco centavos no es lo mismo que cinco sinas.

—G-Gracias —dijo Rivaille de manera seca, había intentado pagarle sin conocer un ápice la moneda local—, ¿sabes dónde hay un lugar aquí para pasar la noche?

—Oh —Se mostró muy coqueta— ¿mi departamento?

—Si es gratis —Rivaille miró a Eren y ella comprendió en ese caso que debería alojar a dos. La idea dejó de agradarle, vivía en un mono-ambiente y aunque el pequeño era apuesto, podía ir presa por corrupción de menores.

—Con este dinero solo pueden pagar por una noche en un hotel —sonrió con picardía al suponer que, en tal caso, el que debía ir preso por estupro era el Sargento—. Aquí a la vuelta hay uno barato —señaló la calle—, díganle que van de parte de Rose.

—¿Así te llamas? —Eren, tan perspicaz.

—Sí —gritó ella mientras tomaba distancia yéndose entre las mesas— ¡Como la antigua Muralla! —y levantó uno de sus colgantes, era un dije con el símbolo de dicha Muralla.

Esa expresión enserió a los dos, ella se quedó tiesa en el sitio, preguntándose si había dicho algo malo.

* * *

**Bueno, estoy muerta de cansancio y de sueño, Kaith me ayudó mucho mediante Skype beteando estos últimos párrafos y tengo la ligera sensación de que yo quería aclarar varias cosas en este capítulo y que me olvidaré de la mitad XD No importa.**

**Robyn puede parecer inspirada en la Robin de One Piece (no por nada está en un barco), sin embargo tiene más de Retsu Unohana de Bleach. Así y todo, este personaje surgió por "Vuela el halcón" de Wilbur Smith, solo que su Robyn original es una Mary Sue, y en eso sí que no se parecen en nada. Voy a ir aclarando más cosas con los capítulos venideros, pero se podría decir que ahora sí comienza lo interesante (espero). Lo de Viejo y Nuevo Mundo sí puede venir de One Piece, pero en realidad tiene más que ver con la idea de "Viejo" y "Nuevo" que se tenía en el pasado (en donde yo vivo es el Nuevo :P), igual no se trata de este "mundo" como lo conocemos. Más adelante hablaré mejor de esto (y si me animo les hago un mapa… ¿?).**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. Sé que me quedaron un par de comentarios sin responder, pero quería actualizar antes de irme a dormir. Mañana terminaré de responderles a los que me faltan =:) ¡Se los ama con amor redundante!  
**


End file.
